


Love Shall Not Be Lost

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira takes her test to become a full-fledged kunoichi and joins the rest of the team on her first patrol. Danger lurks nearby….Tears shall fall like rain. Will Leo ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing  
> A/N: I know I said I wouldn't post till after Christmas, but I just couldn't wait any more! Here is number 15! Woohooo!

Leo brushed the hair away from Amaya’s neck before placing a kiss there. She sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her from behind. The afterglow of their recent anniversary still clung to them. It had been their tenth and Leo had made sure that she would never forget it. Starting ten days before, he had begun giving her gifts. They had begun small and then became larger and more extravagant – a flower, a new ribbon for her hair, a book on herbs, new sandals, a lovely clay pot and the next day a bonsai tree to go in it, a painting of Japan made by his own hand, a new kimono, a beautiful mirror with carvings of flowers and vines surrounding it, and a ring with a blue diamond to match her necklace.

With each gift came her gratitude, soft and loving in the warm darkness of their bedroom. It had been these nights that Leo was most grateful for the separation between his room and the rest of his family. The scent of their joining still hung in the air of their room. He lifted his gaze to the object she was watching and smiled. “She is going to be beautiful, just like you.” The old incubator now stood in the corner of their room, humming softly, its precious cargo nestled in the peat moss on top.

Amaya smiled, her hand coming up to touch his cheek as he placed another kiss on her neck. “Raphael says it will be another boy.”

Leo snorted, making Amaya giggle. “Raph doesn’t know everything. I think it’s a girl.”

She laughed turning to face him. “Oh? He has not been wrong yet.” He pouted a little and she smiled. “What shall we name her?”

He grinned. “How about Amaya?”

Her laugh increased. “I believe that would be rather confusing, saiai.”

He continued to grin. “Not to me.”

She shook her head with another laugh. “Well, he or she still has two more months to grow before we have to decide. So, let us get some breakfast. Are you not hungry?”

He growled playfully as he pulled her tight against him. “I am, but not for food.”

She poked the tip of his beak teasingly. “You should be full from that by now.”

He shook his head vigorously. “I can never get enough of you, beloved.”

She chuckled. “Well, I am actually hungry, so that will just have to wait.”

He pouted as she pulled away and headed for the kitchen. He sighed following her from their room. The lair seemed strangely quiet as they crossed the living room. Apparently the boys hadn’t woken up yet. Usually Kaz and Yoshi would be running around in circles either fighting or playing. Yes, these days the lair was full of life. As they entered the kitchen, the reason for the odd silence clicked. “Where’s Sarah?”

Donnie rolled over and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find Sarah still sleeping beside him. Glancing at the clock, he frowned. Normally she would have been up an hour ago. His frown deepened as he looked down at her. She seemed pale and her hair was sticking to her damp brow. He placed a hand on her forehead. Yes, she was definitely running a fever.

“Sarah?” He stroked her cheek gently and she slowly opened her eyes. “You’re running a temperature. I’ll get you something for it.”

She hummed softly closing her eyes as he left the room. She’d been kind of tired the last few days and now she understood why. She’d caught some kind of bug. She sat up with a bit of effort, resting her face in her hands. Her whole body ached. Donnie’s cool hand landed on her shoulder. He offered her a cup of water and two pills. She gave him a weak smile as she took them. “Thanks.” She nursed the cup of water for a few minutes before placing it on the bedside table. She looked up at him with concern as he sat beside her. “How are you feeling?”

Don assessed himself. “A bit tired, but I don’t have a fever like you.” He felt a mixture of relief and guilt wash over him and he chuckled lightly, making her give him a lopsided smile. “Not everything is your fault, my love.” He kissed her brow. “Get so more sleep.” He made her lie down and covered her up. It wasn’t long before she was asleep again.

Sighing softly, he left the room for the kitchen. A cup of coffee would be really good about now. He found Leo and Amaya sitting at the table with cups of tea in hand. Leo frowned at him. “Donnie, everything okay?”

The genius shook his head wearily. “Sarah’s sick.”

Leo’s frown deepened. “What about you?”

Don shrugged as he moved towards the coffee pot. It had already brewed itself, using the timer he’d put on it. “I’m kind of tired and a bit achy but I think she’s still got the worst of it. She’s running a fever. I think it’s best if she stays in bed and away from the kids. We already know Mira has some sensitivity to human illnesses, and even if Kaz doesn’t, Yoshi may.”

Leo looked down into his cup. “I can’t remember Sarah ever being sick before. Well, I mean a regular sick, not separation sickness.”

Amaya frowned. “But if Sarah is not human, how is she catching human sicknesses?”

Don stirred a bit of sugar into his coffee. “Mazar and human physiology are nearly identical. And although her immune system is a lot better than a human’s, it can still be attacked by the same viruses. I figure it’s a bad cold or maybe the flu.”

Leo shook his head. “Well, in any case, I think you should stay close to her today. Maybe some of that magic Mazar healing power will help her get better faster.”

Donnie chuckled at Leo’s description. “Magic, huh? Well, I don’t know if I’d classify it that way or not, but you are right. I’ll stay with her through the day. Maybe it will give her immune system a boost.”

Amaya stood, heading for the refrigerator. “I will bring you both something to eat.”

Don gave her a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Give it back, Kaz!” Yoshi’s cry cut the serenity of the lair like a knife.

A moment later, Kaz came running into the kitchen with Yoshi’s toy plane. “I had it first!”

“No, you didn’t! Give it back!” Yoshi growled, chasing his taller cousin.

“No way! I was- huh?” Kaz blinked in surprise as the plane was suddenly gone from his hands.

Donnie shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, while holding the plane out of the boys’ reach. He sighed. “Want me to get, Mikey?”

Leo shook his head. “No.”

“What about Raph?”

Leo shook his head again. “No, I’ll handle it.”

Don smirked, setting the plane on the table in front of his brother. He patted his shoulder. “Okay, Master Leo.” He chuckled as he headed back to his bedroom.

Leo rolled his eyes then turned his attention to the two boys who were still squabbling, this time about who got who in trouble. He clapped his hands and they immediately went into an attention stance. “Now, that’s enough. If this plane is causing you to fight with one another, the simplest solution is to remove it.” Leo started to get up, but as expected Yoshi spoke up in a rush.

“No! Please don’t take my plane, Uncle Leo.”

“Then what should we do to solve this problem?” Leo watched the two boys fidget. His eyes locked on the older one. “Kaz?”

He frowned, his blue eyes flickering around the room. “I don’t know…”

“Hmm, well, I guess I could cut it in half and each of you could have half a plane.” Leo suggested, causing Yoshi to squawk again.

“No! That would ruin it!”

Leo watched Kaz for another moment. He could tell his eldest nephew knew exactly what he wanted to hear, but he didn’t want to say it. “Well, Kaz?”

He fidgeted again and finally gave in. “We could share.”

Yoshi nodded vigorously. “Yeah, we could share.” He elbowed his older cousin. “Right, Kazzey?”

Kaz sighed. “Okay, okay.” Leo waited expectantly until Kaz finally spoke again. The nine-year-old folded his arms. “You can play with it first, but then I get to play with it.”

Yoshi’s eyes lit up as Leo passed him the plane. “Yay!” He started for the door, but paused to grin at his uncle. “Thanks, Uncle Leo!”

Kaz frowned after him. Leo put a hand on his shoulder. “Kaz, you are older than Yoshi and sometimes that means giving up what you want for someone else’s happiness.”

Kaz thought about how happy his little cousin was and smiled a bit. “I guess so.”

Leo smiled. “Good. Now you boys go wash your hands. We’ll be having breakfast in a few minutes.”

Kaz nodded. “Okay.” He ran out to find Yoshi.

Down the hall, Raph stepped from his bedroom with a frown. He stopped beside the open bedroom door to the boys’ room. He suppressed the desire to grin at the sight of Yoshi running in circles making airplane noises while playing with the airplane he’d found behind a toy store. Kaz came running up the hall and stopped. “What was all the shoutin’ about, Kaz?”

“Yoshi was…I mean, we were fighting over a toy.” Kaz dropped his head and peeked up at his uncle.

Raph frowned. “You know your aunt works hard. She needs her rest. You need to be quieter in the mornin’s.” Raph turned his head towards Yoshi. “Did you hear me, Yoshi?”

Yoshi paused in mid-stride and turned to face his father. “Yes, Daddy.” He lowered his voice but continued to make airplane sounds and run in a circle.

Cat stepped up behind Raph. She ran a hand down his arm and smiled at the two boys. “It’s okay. I needed to get up anyway.” She leaned up to peck her spouse’s cheek. “Besides, they weren’t the only ones that woke me up this morning. Were they?”

Raph smirked down at her. “I didn’t hear any complainin’ earlier.”

She chuckled. “Come on, tough guy. I got to get some breakfast and get to work.”

Raph followed after her with a chuckle of his own. “Because you got such a long commute, right?”

She shot him a look over her shoulder. “Just for that you have to come help.” She snickered when he frowned.

“Aw, come on, darlin’. I got to go on patrol tonight.”

She stopped beside the kitchen door. “I won’t keep you long. I just need your muscles for a little while.”

Raph smirked and opened his mouth to give a smart retort. But Leo cleared his throat. “I’d prefer it, if you didn’t finish that conversation.”

Cat laughed while Raph snorted. He looked around. “Where is everyone?”

Leo shrugged. “I haven’t seen Mike or Kala this morning, but Donnie was in here a few minutes ago. He said Sarah’s sick.”

“Sick?” Cat and Raph turned to see Mira. The teenager was now Sarah’s height. She’d given up the pink headband with a flower for a little pink tank-top that had been Cat’s. The top of it was a strap that slipped over the head, while the bottom tied at the waist. Mira had it tied to her belt, which was black with little silver studs around it. The belt too had belonged to her aunt, before she’d seen Mira eyeing it and had surprised her with it on her last birthday. The heavy leather belt worked well to hold her twin tonfa, which had become Mira’s weapon of choice.

“Yeah, sounds pretty bad too.” Leo explained. “She’s got a fever.”

Mira frowned. “But I was supposed to take my test today.”

Leo frowned as well. “I’m sorry, Mira, but we should probably wait. I think your mom would be disappointed if she couldn’t be present.”

The teenager glanced over her shoulder. “Maybe she’s not so sick after all. I’ll go talk to her. I should check on her anyways.” She started to turn but Raph caught her shoulder.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea, kiddo. You could probably catch what she’s got.”

Amaya set a platter on the table. “Yes and the spreading of a sickness is the last thing that we would desire.”

Mira nodded. “But I still want to check on her.” She headed off down the hall to knock on her parents’ door.

A moment later, Donnie opened it. He stepped into the hall closing the door behind him. “Mira, your mom is pretty sick. I don’t think you should see her right now.”

Mira looked at the closed door, feeling her mother’s discomfort on the other side. “Is she okay?”

Donnie smiled reassuringly. “Yes, I’m sure she will be. But I don’t want you getting sick in the meantime.”

“I was supposed to take my test today.” She reminded him.

Donnie’s eyes widened then softened. He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but we’re just going to have to put it off a few days, okay?”

Mira frowned again. “Alright.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Hey, do you think you could help me out today? I need to keep an eye on your mom. I was going to fix the main door in the garage this morning before Cat opened up. Do you think you could check it out for me? She said it’s been acting funny.”

Mira smiled a bit, sensing her father’s confidence in her. “I’ll go fix it now.”

He hugged her, placing a kiss on her head. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

He went back inside and she turned to enter the lab to retrieve her father’s old tool box. When she came out she stopped short as Kala stepped from her and Mikey’s room. Her aunt looked a bit disheveled, but she offered Mira a warm smile. “Good morning, Mira.”

Mira returned the smile, suppressing the desire to smirk. “Good morning.” Being this close to her family all the time, she’d come to pick up on certain sensations. And as she got older she was beginning to understand those sensations more and more. That had been the reason she’d stayed in her room later than she normally did. Her uncles had all apparently been rather frisky this morning.

Kala spied the tool box. “What are you doing?”

“Mom is sick, so Dad asked if I could fix the garage door for Aunt Cat.”

Kala frowned. “Sarah’s sick?” She glanced at the elevator. “I’d better go with you, just to be sure there’s no one outside when you try to open it.”

Mira frowned as they walked towards the elevator. “You know, you don’t have to? I’m nearly a full-fledged kunoichi now.”

Kala smiled and draped an arm over her niece’s shoulders as they stepped onto the elevator. “I know and we are very proud of you, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious either. Okay?”


	2. Quiet Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle, who passed away on December 22. Also my thoughts are with my neighbors who were affected by the tornado in Garland.

Mikey rolled out of bed and followed his nose to the kitchen. He paused when he didn’t spot his wife right away. He sighed, she was sure to show up in minute. He flopped into a chair and rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on?” He watched Amaya set the last plate of food on the large table.

“I am quite capable of cooking breakfast, Michelangelo.” Amaya sat down with a small smile beside Leo.

“I didn’t mean…” He paused and grinned when he realized she was teasing him. He gave a little chuckle. “I just meant I could have helped.” He glanced around again. “Where are Don and Sarah?” Leo sighed, before explaining the situation again.

Cat smiled a little behind the rim of her mug. The coffee she’d pilfered from Don’s coffee pot was helping with the bit of drowsiness. “It’s pretty bad that the only day she gets to sleep in is the day she’s sick.”

Mikey frowned. “You’re right. I guess we’ve all kind of gotten used to waking up to breakfast and not thinking about it.” He smiled. “I’ve got a great idea, how about we give her a day off once in a while and do breakfast ourselves.”

“That would require you gettin’ up early, numbskull.” Raph groused.

Mikey snorted. “I can do that every once in a while, just not every day.”

“Yeah, well, you managed to sleep through all that racket the boys were makin’ this mornin’.”

Mikey frowned. “No, I heard them.” Then he smirked. “And who said I was sleeping?”

Leo glowered. “Aw, come on, Mikey. I’m trying to eat here!” He had no desire for that image to be bouncing around inside his head all day. Luckily two small distractions walked through the door. The two boys seemed to be getting along now. He raised an eye ridge at them. “Are you two sharing?”

They both nodded. Mikey frowned as he turned to his son. “Kaz, were you taking Yoshi’s toys again?” Kaz started to fidget again and Mikey’s frown deepened. “You have to be nice to him, Kazzey. He’s smaller than you. And believe me I know how that is.”

Raph snorted. “You make it sound like we were always takin’ your toys.”

Leo smirked. “There was no _we_ in that. _You_ were always taking his toys.”

Raph snorted, but didn’t say anything as it now appeared that the tide had turned for their sons. The main difference was that Kaz mainly took the toys to play and was a lot more tender hearted so would give in easily to his smaller cousin, whereas Raph had usually taken the toy out of jealousy or spite or maybe just to get a rise out of his baby brother.

Mikey grinned realizing the same thing. “That’s alright, Raph. I forgive you.”

Raph scowled. “Mike, don’t make me smack you in front of the kids.”

Cat chuckled as she pushed back from the table. “You guys are on a roll this morning.” She pecked her spouse’s cheek. “And I’d love to stay and listen to more but I’d better get upstairs. I may have to fight the garage door open again.”

“You want me to come help?” Raph asked.

“That won’t be necessary. I’ve already fixed it.” Mira grinned as she and Kala entered.

Cat smiled. “Thanks, Mira.” She gave the teen a hug. She smiled at Raph. “But I still need you to come up in a bit. I’ve got a shipment of parts coming in.”

He nodded. “Sure, darlin’.”

Cat bent and brushed a kiss on Yoshi’s head before she left. The young turtle promptly climbed up into his mother’s abandoned chair. Raph loaded one of the smaller plates and set it before him. He smiled as Yoshi started to gobble down his food. Mikey smiled as well as he saw his brother’s gaze soften. The feeling of having children was amazing. They would always be the one perfect thing you did in life. Mikey’s gaze fell to Kaz, who was sitting at the end of the large table. He’d filled his own plate and was gobbling it as fast as Yoshi was. Kala touched Mikey’s arm warmly as she slipped into the seat beside him.

Mira smiled as well, feeling the contentment in her family. It was moments like these that reminded her just how much her family loved one another. She sat down beside Amaya and began filling her plate with her own breakfast.

“Mira, I know you had your heart set on taking your test today, but perhaps you’d enjoy learning some more miko skills instead.” Amaya was trying to pass along the skills to Mira, as the child was so sensitive to others. And as she’d expected Mira had performed them well so far. But their time together was not near as much as it should be. Leonardo still monopolized a good deal of the teen’s time with her ninja training. And Donatello often sequestered her in his lab with him, teaching her all that he knew.

Mira lit up at the idea. “Oh, yes, Aunt Amaya. I’d love that.”

The family chattered a way for a while, until the plates were clean. Then Amaya took the two plates she’d set aside for Don and Sarah to their room. Donnie smiled gratefully at his sister-in-law. “Thanks, Amaya. I’ll see if I can get her to eat some.”

She smiled back. “I will look through the herbs to see if I have anything that will speed her healing.”

His smile widened. “That sounds like a good idea.” She left and Donnie carried the tray to the bedside table. Sarah opened her eyes to watch him with a small smile. He returned it, noting mildly that she didn’t seem a sick as a few hours ago. “Do you feel like eating?”

She frowned for a moment. “No, not yet. But I am feeling a bit better.”

“That’s good. As Leo put it, maybe some of that magic Mazar healing power is kicking in.” He looked at the tray and found he didn’t really have much of an appetite either. So, instead he picked his laptop back up and settled back against the headboard of their bed.

Sarah crawled up to rest her head on his shoulder. “Magic, huh?” Donnie frowned as her hot skin rested against his. She still felt like she was running a slight fever. She yawned as she watched him work for a moment, not really paying much attention. “What are you working on?”

“I’m running a diagnostic of the security system. I’ve been putting it off, because it takes several hours and sometimes it causes the cameras or sensors to shut off. So, I was waiting for a day we would all stay home to do it, in case I need to shut the whole system down for a while.”

She smiled mildly with her eyes closed. “So, you figured since you were stuck in bed with me, you’d run it today.”

He chuckled lightly. “My love, I’d rather be stuck in bed with you any day, sick or not.” He wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss in her slightly damp hair. She melted against his side and soon was sleeping soundly again.

He watched the screen as he gently stroked her hair. Each individual sensor had to run a self-diagnostic and there were three dozen of the things. Each would take about ten minutes and then the eight cameras would start their diagnostic. All in all, it would take about ten hours for a complete security system analysis.  Then the system would have to reboot to correct any internal corruption. The work could be tedious, but it had to be done at least once a year to maintain their safety.

Don wondered mildly if he should let Mira do it next time. He smiled to himself. Mira was brilliant and he couldn’t have been prouder of her. She was learning herbs and remedies from Amaya, strategy and tactics from Leo, mechanics from Raph and Cat, and she absorbed everything Don showed her like a sponge. She still had her moments of teenage rebellion but she seemed to temper it with her growing intellect.

There was a knock on the door, drawing him from his introspecting and the numbers that continued to scroll across the screen. He gently shifted Sarah to the bed and rose to answer it. Amaya offered him two mugs. A quick inspection revealed one to be coffee. He smiled. “Thanks. I could actually use another cup right now.”

She smiled warmly. “Is she feeling any better?”

He nodded. “Yes, I think she might even be well in a few more hours. But her fever hasn’t broke yet.” He glanced out the door. In the distance he could hear Kaz and Yoshi engaging in their morning training session. “Is everything going okay?”

Amaya continued to smile. “Yes, Mira fixed the garage door as you had asked her to. Cat seemed quite pleased.”

He smiled. “Good. I know she was pretty disappointed not to be able to take her test today. I was hoping to keep her distracted.”

“Not to worry. I am keeping her quite busy.” Amaya winked and Donnie chuckled. He truly appreciated his sister-in-law. Especially in more recent years, as she and Mira shared similar skills. They could each read others emotions, Mira through her empathic powers and Amaya by seeing souls. The miko had taken his child under her wing and helped her through the tougher stages of feeling everyone around her all the time. She’d trained her to turn her senses inward whenever the world around her became overwhelming.

“Let me know if you need anything.” She turned and headed down the hall, a smile still pressing her lips. Her smile only increased as she crossed the living room, finding Mira hard at work grinding herbs, while Kala watched some soap opera. She paused in the doorway of her and Leo’s bedroom to gaze at the egg nestled in the moss. She wondered momentarily what her child would look like. If it would have brilliant blue eyes like her husband or if it would have the same skin tone as him. She wondered if it really was a girl and if it was, would she be like Mira. It didn’t really matter, because no matter what she’d love their child with every breath of her being. She turned away from the door and down the short hall to the dojo. Raph and Mikey were leaning against the wall watching Leo train their sons. Kaz was practicing his balance on the balance board, while Leo was instructing Yoshi on a back kick. Amaya went to stand beside Raph as she watched her husband.

Raph gave her a small smile. “How’s Sarah?”

“Getting better, I believe.”

His smile increased. “Where’s Mira?”

“She is grinding my herbs for me.”

“That should keep her busy for a while.” Mikey kept his eyes locked on Kaz, who was being particularly acrobatic today.

The young turtle did a summersault landing neatly back on the board without missing a step. Then he got an idea. It was something he’d never tried on the balance board before. He positioned himself just right and did a backflip. He executed the flip perfectly but the landing not so much. He missed the end of the board by about two feet and landed right on top of Yoshi.

Yoshi grunted as his larger cousin landed on him. He growled. “Get off me!”

Kaz complied. “Heh, sorry Yoshi.”

Anger flashed in the little turtle’s green eyes. “You did that on purpose!”

“I did not!” Kaz balled his fists at his side.

Yoshi growled again and then tackled Kaz. Although, Kaz was taller, he was also a lanky youth. While Yoshi was built like a cannon ball, small but already rippling with packed muscle. If it came down to strength, Yoshi could out power Kaz. Raph and Mikey were already moving to separate them. Yoshi got in one last blow, his little knuckles making contact with Kaz’s snout.

“Yoshi!”

“Kaz!”

The two were separated but they continued to shout at one another, until Leo clapped his hands. “Enough!” The two immediately silenced, standing at attention. Leo’s eyes locked on Yoshi. “We never strike each other out of anger, Yoshi.”

Raph nodded, though he knew he’d broken that rule a few times himself. He knew it was wrong and Yoshi wouldn’t get away with it any more than he had. “He’s right, Yoshi. It’s okay if we are training but not because you’re mad.”

“Are you okay, Kaz?” Mikey asked. The young turtle rubbed his beak, but nodded.

Leo turned his gaze to the older boy. “Good. Now there is a lesson to be learned here. You should always be sure of your footing before you leap. If you lose your footing in battle it could mean your death. And Yoshi, you must always be aware of your surroundings lest you are attacked from above.”

“Hai, sensei.” They responded in unison.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The day passed slowly and when Sarah woke again around lunch time, she was feeling a lot better. Her fever had broken and she even had an appetite. Donnie was glad. “Do you think you could sit through Mira’s test?”

Sarah gasped. “That was today, wasn’t it? Oh, I forgot all about it.” She felt guilty for making Mira wait. She got up and started dressing.

He frowned. “It can wait a few more days, if you’re not feeling up to it.”

She shook her head. “No. This is Mira’s big day. I don’t plan on taking it away from her, if I can manage it.” She paused to look at him. “It’s not too late to start is it?”

He smiled and shook his head. “No, there’s still plenty of time.”

She pulled on her shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you for staying with me all day.”

He chuckled, running his fingers through her long dark brown locks. “Well, you did have to force me.” He teased. She giggled and he kissed her softly. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat and let Mira know.”

They left the bedroom to find Amaya and Mira sitting on the couch with a book of herbs in hand. She looked up and grinned. “Mom, are you feeling better?”

Sarah smiled. “Yeah, just a little tired. But I couldn’t wait to see you pass your test.”

Mira jumped up and ran around the couch to wrap her mother in her arms. “Oh, thank you!”

Sarah chuckled lightly. “Let me get something to eat and then we’ll get you started.”

Amaya set down the book. “I will tell Leonardo.”

Mira grinned and turned to her father. “And if I pass, I can go on patrol with you, right?” Donnie frowned and Mira blinked big brown eyes up at him, her hands clasped at her chin. “Right?”

“You did promise.” Sarah commented, giving him a small smile.

“You’re not helping.” He told her under his breath. He sighed. “Okay but,” Mira stopped in mid cheer to watch him, “only if Leo says it’s okay too.”

Mira grinned. She’d learned long ago how to wrap her uncle around her second finger. “He will.”

Donnie frowned again. “We’ll see.” He gave his wife a nudge towards the kitchen. “I suggest you prepare for your test.”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes sir.” She sprinted down the hall to get her tonfa from her room.

Sarah yawned as she settled at the kitchen table. “She has so much energy. I can barely remember having that much energy.” She played with a strand of hair that was turning gray. “I guess I’m getting old.”

Donnie snorted. “You’re younger than me. And I don’t plan on getting old for a long time.” He poured a can of soup into a bowl and placed it in the microwave.

She laughed, still playing with the lock of gray. “Yeah, you’ll probably still be young and handsome, when I’m gray and wrinkled.” He turned to look at her and she felt worry pulse through the bond momentarily. She frowned as he approached. “Aw, love, I didn’t mean it like that.”

He reached out to touch the gray lock. “It’s beautiful.” She smiled, her love and adoration burned through the bond. She caught his hand, pressing it between hers.

“Hey?” They looked up to see Leo in the doorway. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah, a lot.” Sarah smiled at Amaya as she stepped up beside Leo. “I think your magic potion helped.”

Amaya laughed. “Ah, yes, the magic potion always works.”

“I’m ready. Let’s do this.” Mira said from behind Leo.

He chuckled as he watched her twirl her tonfa. “We have to wait for everyone else. Mikey, Kala and Raph went up to help Cat with her shipment.”

“I’ll get them.” She stepped to the elevator and hit the button. She glanced up at the security screen before stepping on, to be sure there were no customers up there she had to be wary of.

Sarah ate her soup until everyone was back downstairs. Then they headed for the dojo. The four women knelt to the side. Kaz and Yoshi ran over to sit with their mothers.

Mira stepped into the center of the dojo. Twirling her tonfa, she bit her lip nervously. She had no idea what the test would entail. And that was the point. Every final was different for every ninja. The four brothers circled her, making her bite her lip even harder. Leo finally spoke. “The most important tools of a kunoichi are her eyes and ears.” He stopped in front of her and she bowed, giving her sensei the respect he deserved. “And this is why you will have to defend yourself…without them.”

Raph stepped up from behind her, placing a blindfold over her eyes. Mikey stepped to the side turning on a radio at full blast. The noise it made completely blocked out any soft sounds the guys made as they started to circle her again.

“Now, let us begin…”


	3. The Changing of a Season

Sarah watched as the four large males circled her daughter. Nervous anxiety tugged at her. She knew they wouldn’t hurt her, but she was a mother after all and that meant she would worry anyways. She watched as Mikey niched an arrow. Mira stepped back just in time to be missed by its blunted tip. Raph threw a kick at her head and she blocked it, jumping back and crouching in a defensive stance. The music roared as they continued to circle her.

“You will be outnumbered. They will try to unbalance you.” Leo swung a fist at her and she took another step back, only be tripped by Don’s bo.

She recovered her footing quickly. “They’ll fight dirty.” Raph shoved her. She fell towards Mikey and he shoved her back towards the center. She fell to her knees with a little grunt, only to jump back up. She twirled her tonfa, trying to get distance between them.

“Don’t over analyze your situation. You have to act without thinking.” Don said from behind her, drawing her attention in that direction. Leo used a chain to pull away one of her tonfa. She snagged the chain with her other tonfa, yanking it away from him. Leo said nothing only smiled.

“You can’t be nice to an enemy.” Mikey grabbed her from behind. She kicked out with her feet, hitting Raph in the chest as he advanced on her. She twisted her small frame, slipping out of Mikey’s grasp and flipping over his back to sweep his legs. What Mira lacked in strength she made up with in speed.

They circled her again, moving in and out of range, confusing her senses. “A kunoichi is resourceful and cunning.” Leo watched as she lowered her weapons, allowing the brothers to slowly draw closer and closer. Until Raph got a little too close. She grabbed his hand, flipping him over her shoulder, managing to take out Mikey in the process.

“Death is always a possibility in battle.” Donnie said as Leo grasped her from behind pressing a wooden training blade to her neck. She elbowed him, stepping back and tripping him making him fall away from her. In the same moment she grasped the wooden knife and tossed in Don’s direction. He caught it just before it struck him in the shoulder.

He smiled as his brother’s regained their footing. Leo smiled too as he stepped up beside him. “Well done, Mira. You can remove the blindfold.” Tentatively she removed it to find all four smiling proudly at her. Mikey shut off the music. Leo bowed and she returned it. “You’ve passed your test. You have shown patience, resilience, speed and agility. You are officially a kunoichi.” He pulled something from his belt. “So, as Master Splinter did with us. I give you this.” He handed her the pink satin eye mask. “A symbol of your achievement.”

Mira’s eyes lit up as she held the mask. Slowly she put it on and lifted her head. The room erupted as everyone started speaking at once. She was suddenly being crushed by her father and uncles as they hugged and praised her.

“You were awesome, dudette!”

“You did great, kid!”

“Spectacular as always.”

“I’m so proud, Mira.” Donnie pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. She returned the hug and then she was being swept away by the women.

“That was amazing!”

“You performed very well, Mira.”

“We’re all so proud of you!”

Sarah stepped up between them. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. She ran her fingers along the pink satin mask. She smiled. “It’s perfect, just like you.” Mira blushed, throwing her arms around her mother and letting her mother’s pride swell inside her.

“That was so cool!” Kaz jumped around nearby.

Yoshi pulled at his father’s hand. “Will I be able to do that one day, Daddy?”

Raph picked him up with a grin. “You bet you will.”

Mira turned to smile at Leo. “So, this means I can go on patrols now, right?”

Leo frowned for an instant then gave in. “Alright, you might as well.”

Mira suppressed the desire to cheer. Instead she hugged her uncle tightly. “Thanks, Uncle Leo.”

He drew her close, pride sparkling in his eyes and a smile pressing his lips. “You’ve earned it, Mira-chan.”

“Let’s get some ice cream to celebrate!” Kala grinned as the two youngest turtles sprinted for the kitchen. The others followed, chattering away as they went.

Don hung back with Leo. The elder brother watched his niece leave. “You okay with this, Donnie?”

The genius shook his head. “I can’t keep her locked down here forever, as much as I might want to.” He sighed. “I guess I know how Father felt when we left the lair for the first time. It scares me.”

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll all be there to watch out for her. But it’s the only way to let her grow now, to let her experience the world as we do.”

“I know. I’m just…”

“…worried.” Leo provided.

Don frowned. “You’ll understand when your child hatches. If you could, you’d keep them wrapped in bubble wrap their whole lives.”

Leo chuckled. “I think I already know that feeling.”

“Speaking of the egg, I should check on it to be sure it’s doing okay today.” Don headed out of the dojo and Leo followed. He stood in the doorway and watched as Donnie gave the egg and incubator a once over, before providing it with the supplement for the yoke. Then they headed out to find the kitchen filled with laughter. Leo watched Amaya scoop some cookie dough ice cream into a bowl for Kaz and then fill her own. He smiled. Life was good.

Tonight they’d be stepping into a new chapter with Mira as part of their team. The truth was they could use the help. They were getting older and as they did the many injuries they’d all sustained over a lifetime were starting to catch up to them. They moved slower than they once had. Even Mikey seemed to leap from rooftop to rooftop with a little less enthusiasm.

“Leonardo?” Amaya had slipped up to stand beside him. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head with a smile. “No, everything is perfect.” He embraced her, placing a kiss in her hair. “Let’s join them.” He led her back into the room and pulled her down beside him. “I’ll take some chocolate.”

&*&*&*&*&*&

Don put his cell in his belt and glanced at Sarah where she sat on the side of their bed. He could feel her anxiety. Sighing, he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. If I know Leo we won't be going anywhere near where we could run into trouble, not for Mira's first patrol."

Sarah leaned into him.  "I'm not worried about that. I know you'll take care of her. I just have a bad feeling." She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't do a patrol tonight."

He stroked her cheek. "You know Mira has her heart set on going. It'll be fine. You've been sick. You're probably just tired." She nodded. That was probably it.

Mira poked her head around the door. "Are you ready to go, Dad?

"I'll be right there." She disappeared and he stood with Sarah. They started for the living room. "I know it's hard to sleep when we’re not together. But try to rest while we're gone."

"I'll try." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. Then she turned to Mira. "Be careful, sweetheart. I love you." She hugged her daughter tightly. "And I'm so proud of you."

"I will. I promise." The teen returned the embrace.

Nearby Raph and Mikey were saying goodbye as well. Leo turned to Amaya. For some reason he felt reluctant to leave. He tried to reassure himself by remembering their enemies were far and few these days and most scuffles they had were with petty crooks. Still something was bothering him, like a shift in the air

He pulled her to him, giving her an uncharacteristically passionate kiss in front of his family. He dug his fingers into her long ebony locks, crushing her against him. When he finally released her lips, she clung to him her eyes full of love. He ran a rough thumb down her cheek as he searched the depths of her blue-gray pools. "I love you, my Amaya."

"I love you too, my husband." She could feel his reluctance as he stepped away, giving her hand one last squeeze.

Sarah frowned as the elevator door closed. Amaya wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a little hug. "She will be fine."

Sarah sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I think maybe my imagination is just getting the better of me. I think I'll lie down for a while. If you need me, just call."

"Rest is likely best for you right now. You have been sick." Amaya gave her another small hug. Sarah returned it with a small smile before heading for her room.

Cat knelt in front of Yoshi. "I still have some work to do upstairs. Will you be a good boy for Aunt Amaya and Aunt Kala?" He nodded. "Good." She stood and turned back to her sisters-in-law. "I shouldn't be too long. Let me know if you need me."

Kala smiled. "I'm sure Kaz will keep him busy."

As Cat left Kaz pulled at Kala's arm. "I'm hungry, Mommy."

"Me too." Yoshi agreed.

Kala smiled. “Alright, let’s get you boys something to eat.” They followed her into the kitchen. Amaya poured them both glasses of milk, while Kala found some leftover meatloaf and carrots. She warmed them each a plate and one for herself and Amaya too. Soon the four were eating around the large table. Kaz hungrily devoured both his meatloaf and his carrots. But after eating his meatloaf, Yoshi just pushed his carrots around with a frown.

“Now, Yoshi, you have to eat your vegetables as well.” Kala told him.

The six-year-old frowned. “They’re yucky.”

“No, they are not. They are quite nutritious for you.” Amaya pointed out.

“And your father always makes you eat them.” Kala reminded him.

Yoshi’s frown intensified and a look of stubbornness that resembled Raph’s crossed his face. “No. They’re nasty.”

Kala frowned now. “Yoshi, you have to eat your vegetables.”

Kaz had cleaned his plate. “I’m all done. Can I have a cookie now, Mommy?”

“Yes, I’ll get you one.” Kala got up to get it.

Yoshi brightened. “I want a cookie too!”

Amaya shook her head. “Only once you have eaten your carrots.”

He folded his arms with a pout. “No.”

“That’s your choice, Yoshi. Here Kazzey.” Kala handed Kaz the cookie.

Yoshi watched his cousin eat it with envy. Why couldn’t he have a cookie? He didn’t want to eat the yucky carrots. Frustration quickly turned to anger and he tried to snatch it from Kaz. Kaz shoved his hands away. “No, it’s mine!” Yoshi scrunched up his face and began to wail furiously.

Kala frowned. “I think I’ll see if Cat is finished yet.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” Amaya agreed.

Kala rose and pressed the button to the intercom. “Hey, Cat, are you done yet?”

It took a moment before there was a response. “Yes, I just finished. What’s up?”

“Yoshi is throwing another fit.”

“I’ll be right down.”

Kala waited as the elevator doors opened. Cat frowned at the noise that met her as she stepped off. “Let me guess - vegetables.”

Kala laughed. “Yep.”

Cat rolled her eyes as they headed back into the kitchen. “I wonder if that’s why Splinter let the guys always eat pizza.”

Kala laughed. “It might be.”

Amaya had removed the empty plates to the sink and was beginning to wash them. Cat took the empty chair beside Yoshi. Her son immediately quieted. “Eat your carrots, Yoshi.”

He made a face but wasn’t about to tell his mother no. He’d done it once in front of his father and received a rather good lecture for it. He pushed the plate away and pouted. “I don’t want’em.”

“You have to eat them, Yoshi. You want to grow up big and strong, don’t you?”

The little turtle fidgeted. “They’re gross.”

Cat knew the only tactic that usually worked. “No, they’re not. Your daddy likes them.”

Yoshi paused, considering her words. _Well, if Daddy likes them…_ Slowly he picked one up and nibbled the edge. Then he took a larger bit. He made a face, but swallowed.

Cat smiled. “Good. Now clean your plate and you can have a cookie too.” He picked up another and slowly chewed it. She sighed inwardly. This was going to take forever at this rate. Suddenly something struck her. “Oh, no. I forgot to turn on the alarm.”

Amaya dried the last plate. “I will do it.”

Cat smiled. “Thanks, Amaya. I think I’m going to be stuck here for a while.” Yoshi was still chewing the second carrot.

Amaya chuckled. “I believe you are right.”

Kala laughed as well. “Well, come right back, because it’s your turn to pick the movie.”

Amaya smiled. “Ah, yes. I think I would like to watch the Zookeeper again.”

Cat rolled her eyes, but Kala grinned. “Great choice. I’ll find it.”

Amaya headed for the elevator, once upstairs she gave the garage a quick survey. Everything appeared to be locked up and in order. So, she crossed the large room to the backdoor where the security panel was. But as she opened the little metal door to type in the code, she paused. Something suddenly felt wrong. She turned and gasped as she found a man standing a few feet behind her.

She frowned. The man hadn’t been there a moment ago. Despite the fact that his face was hidden by a hood, she felt a familiarity with him. “We are closed, sir. If you would, please come back tomorrow.” He took a step towards her and she gasped. “I know you. Why are you here?”

She took a step back into the wall as he took another towards her. She tried to hit the emergency alarm, but didn’t make it as the sharp sting of steel bit into her. She clawed at him as she fell to her knees and he hissed in her ear. “You’ll never cast me out again priestess.”

Amaya collapsed to the cold cement floor. The world began to grow dark as she watched the man leave through the front door.

_Leonardo…_


	4. Just One More Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fare warning. Go get your box of tissue. I'll wait....hmm, okay ready. You're going to need it for the next few chapters. I had to go get an extra one later too.

_…Though they go mad they shall be sane;_

_Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;_

_Though lovers be lost love shall not;_

_And death shall have no dominion…_

_-Dylan Thomas_

*&*&*&*&*&*

 Sarah sat bolt upright in bed. She stared around the room. What was this feeling deep inside her? A terrible foreboding ate at her. Still half in a daze, she stumbled from the bedroom. “Donnie? Mira?”

“They’re still not back.” Kala told her from the couch, where she was getting the movie ready.

“Yeah, it’s only been about an hour.” Cat said as she stepped from the kitchen with a very happy Yoshi munching on a cookie.

Sarah frowned. That couldn’t be right? Could it? It felt like it had been a lot longer to her still muddled mind.

Kala could see the concern on her face. “Why don’t you call them?” It wasn’t something they liked to do when the guys were out on patrol. But it might make her feel better. She figured Sarah was just extra nervous because Mira had went with them this time.

Sarah focused inwardly on the bond for a moment. Donnie seemed as calm as ever and Mira was excited. “No, it’s not them.” She looked around. “Where’s Amaya?”

“She went upstairs to turn on the alarm.” Cat provided.

Sarah glanced up at the monitor above the elevator. The screens were blank. _Well, Donnie did say they might go off and on while the system rebooted._ Her frown deepened as the feeling that something terrible had just happened grew. “I’m going to check on her.”

Cat and Kala followed her gaze. They exchanged a look. “We’ll come too.” If something bad had happened, it was better for them all to be together, especially if it was an intruder.

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Leonardo stopped on a rooftop, glancing over his shoulder. For some reason he suddenly had the desire to rush home. Many years of experience had taught him to trust his instincts and they were suddenly screaming that something was definitely wrong. They’d only been out on patrol for about an hour.

Raph paused nearby. “Leo?”

“What’s up? Did you spot something?” Mikey went to the edge of the roof to look down into an empty alley.

Suddenly, Donnie’s head snapped around. Then Mira’s head turned towards home as well. In unison the three started sprinting as fast as they could towards the garage.

“What’s goin’ on?” Raph shouted as they leapt at breakneck speed from rooftop to rooftop.

“We have to get home now!” Mira didn’t even slow her pace to speak.

“Donnie?” Mikey looked to his brother for some sort of clarification.

“It’s bad! Whatever it is, it’s really bad!” He didn’t take his eyes off his path. In the nearly twenty years he had been with Sarah, he’d never felt the sort of grief and panic he felt in that moment.

Mira was moving faster than the rest, she was nearly two rooftops ahead as they neared the garage. One quick glance around and she leapt onto the rooftop. She flung open the trap door and jumped down, not bothering with the ladder. She sprinted around the corner and slid to a stop, her blood running cold. Cat was holding Kala as they both wept. At their feet Sarah was draped across Amaya, screaming something incoherent between hysterical sobs.

Donnie skidded to a stop behind Mira. His eyes locked on Sarah first then on the still form beneath her. He gasped. “No.” He glanced at the other two women and Cat met his eyes. He knew even before he stepped forward to pry Sarah away, that whatever had happened had been bad. He looked down at the pale, still form of Amaya. The pool of blood on the floor told the story well. The wound had been to her heart. Her death had been immediate.

Raph and Mikey came to a stop behind them. Their eyes widened and Mikey released a strangled cry of surprise. Leo was the last to show. He’d closed and locked the hatch behind him. He pushed past his brothers to see what was happening. “Don, what…“ His face paled. He rushed forward, falling to his knees beside her. As his fingers brushed her cheek, his eyes welled with tears. “No…” He looked up at his brother. “Donnie…?”

Sarah was still crying and babbling hysterically. Donnie frowned down at her. He’d never felt her this upset before. He looked down at Amaya again. “Raph, take her.” He moved Sarah towards his brother and Raph did as he was asked pulling Sarah into his arms.

Donnie knelt beside Amaya and felt for a pulse. It was as he’d expected there was none. And her body was already starting to grow cold. He couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “Leo, I…I’m sorry.”

“No!” Leo scooped her body into his arms. “No! You’re wrong!” Her head hung loosely and he cradled it in one hand. “Come on, saiai, open your eyes! Wake up! You’re stronger than this! Please!” Tears were now pouring down his face. There was no response. His voice dropped as he clutched her unmoving form. “Amaya, don’t leave me…Please, don’t leave.” He fell silent, burying his nose in her neck, his body trembling.

Mira knelt beside Donnie, her own tears streaming her face. She started to reach out to touch them. Leo’s head shot up. He growled, his eyes dark. “Don’t touch her!”

Donnie pulled her hand back as the teen’s eyes widened. He shook his head at her. That was not a good idea. Leo’s instincts were running rampant at the moment. There was no telling what he might do right now, so it was definitely unwise to touch him or Amaya.

He looked up to see Mikey holding Kala and Raph holding both Cat and Sarah. The two women were clutching at each other. Slowly Don stood, taking Mira with him. Sarah turned to him and he took her into his arms with Mira. Sarah was still babbling something incoherent as he pulled them a little further away. The three brothers exchanged a grief filled look. “We should leave him alone for now.” Donnie said.

Mikey released Kala. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Raph nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

Cat pulled Kala back into her arms as they stepped into the elevator. “Be careful, Mikey. Leo is…not himself.” Don guided Sarah and Mira inside as well.

Mikey turned to stare at the surreal scene before him as the elevator doors closed behind him. Nothing in his wildest nightmares could have produced this. Amaya had been the gentlest among them, her warm soul wrapping around them like a familiar blanket. He slid down the wall near the elevator. He was close enough to make sure Leo didn’t do anything rash, but far enough away to give his brother room to grieve.

Leo clutched Amaya, praying to every god he knew for her to take another breath. “You can’t do this…I don’t know what to do…I need you…I’ll do anything, just open your eyes. Please.” He sobbed into her neck. “I can’t do it…I can’t go on without you…”

He lifted his head to stare down at her through blurry eyes. He dipped his head, kissing her, and in the same moment trying to breathe life back into her. Her lips were cold and unmoving. His heart filled with pain, finally coming to terms that her life had ended. It hurt to think that she had gone without him at her side. If he could only get that moment back, look into her eyes, tell her he loved her one more time. Even if it wasn’t possible to save her life, he wanted that last moment.

There was undeniable truth here in her still form. Her life ended in mere seconds. The wound to her heart was precise and deadly. A skill only a true assassin would have been able to perform.  At least she had not suffered. But who would have done such a terrible thing? Who would be so bold to invade their home? At the moment, he honestly didn’t care.

He growled a fierce low growl. Whoever it was, was dead. He would see to it that this monster would not see another sunrise. He clutched Amaya even tighter. “You will be avenged, my beloved.” Slowly he laid her back onto the floor. He smoothed her hair and laid her hands gently on her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her brow, his tears landing in her hair. “Wait for me.”

He stood and started for the door. A flash of orange and green suddenly blocked his path. “Leo, you can’t go out there right now. Not like this.”

Leo growled. “Get out of my way, Michelangelo.”

The youngest brother flinched at the use of his full name. “Please, bro. I know you’re hurting but you can’t go off all halfcocked. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“I said move!”

“Leo, you don’t even know where you’re going! We need to work this out first!”

Mikey didn’t have time to dodge the blow. He fell to the floor as Leo stomped past him out the back door. Mikey pressed a hand to his eye. “Damn….” He jumped up and swung open the door, but Leo was already gone without a trace.

&*&*&*&*&*

Kaz peeked around the door of his and Yoshi’s room. They’d been told to stay there and not to move until the others returned. But that had been some time ago now. He was worried that something bad had happened to his mother. Just then the elevator door opened and he was surprised to see two of his uncles along with his mother and two aunts come out. He frowned at the sight. All the girls were crying and even his uncles looked distraught.

He hurried towards them. “Mommy?” Kala turned from Raph and picked him up as best she could. She held him tightly, not saying anything, just continuing to cry. “Mommy, what’s wrong?” His little mind started running a hundred miles an hour. “Is Daddy hurt?”

Despite her grief, she rushed to reassure him. “No, no. Daddy is fine.” She hesitated to say anything more. Not yet. She wasn’t ready to admit it out loud.

Yoshi had heard the ruckus and came running in as well. Cat scooped him up, holding him with desperate strength. He looked up at his father as Cat sobbed into his little shoulder. “Daddy?”

Raph swallowed hard, drawing them both into his arms. “It’s okay, little man. It’s okay.” _No, it’s not okay! Leo will never get to feel this, to hold his wife and child like this. It’s wrong!_

Donnie helped Sarah and Mira to the couch. He sat on the other side of Mira. The teen was trembling, her senses being overwhelmed with the anguish filling the room as well as her own shock and pain at finding her aunt dead. Sarah took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her voice shook as she spoke in Mira’s ear. “Remember your training. Focus on yourself, block everyone else out.”

Mira took several cleansing breaths. Her trembling slowed and she wiped at the tears that soaked the new satin mask. What had started out as such a wonderful day had ended in nothing less than heartache. Donnie stroked her head and arms, finally feeling her calm a bit. “Mira take Kaz and Yoshi to your room.”

Her head came up and she stared at him. “But…”

Sarah squeezed her shoulder. “Please, Mira. We have to talk and they don’t need to hear what we say. Take care of them.”

Mira nodded. She slowly rose and took Yoshi from Cat and took Kaz’s hand leading them down the hall to her room. When the door closed, Raph looked down at Cat. “What happened?”

The blonde shook her head. “We don’t know. We found her upstairs a few minutes before you arrived.”

Sarah stared down at her hands with the dried blood on them. “I tried to revive her.” New tears began to fall. “But I couldn’t. I tried so hard.” She began to shake again and Donnie grasped her arms.

“There is nothing any of us could have done. The wound was to her heart. Her death was practically instantaneous. The only way it could have been prevented is if we were here.” He lowered his face into one hand. “I should have listened to you. Your instincts are as keen as Leo’s most of the time.”

She felt his pain and grief flow over her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had no words for him. Her own pain was still too raw, too fresh.

The elevator door opened and Mikey stepped out a hand pressed over his left eye. “He’s gone, I couldn’t stop him.”

Kala gasped and hurried forward. She gently touched his face. “I’ll get an ice pack.”

Raph released Cat to tilt his brother’s face into the light. It wasn’t bad, but it was likely to swell. He turned away, slamming a fist into the wall. “Damn it, Leo! What are you thinkin’!”

Mikey took the ice pack from Kala and pressed it to his eye. “I think he’s going after her killer.”

“That’s crazy! We don’t even know where to start.” Kala pointed out.

“Yes, we do.” Donnie got up to move to his lab and everyone followed.

Sarah shook her head, more tears falling. “The cameras were down.”

Donnie frowned as he sat at his computer. “That’s right. I was running a diagnostic earlier. But maybe the backup system was still active.” He turned and hit a few keys, trying to pull up the backup recorders. He dropped his head into his hands.

Raph glowered. “What?”

Sarah gave the screen a quick look. “They didn’t record anything either.”

Cat’s voice shook as she spoke. “Now, what? We can’t just give up.”

Sarah knelt beside Donnie’s chair. “Maybe _our_ system wasn’t working…”

He lifted his head, new determination burning in his eyes. “But that doesn’t mean a camera didn’t catch something.” He turned back to his computer and began hacking the nearby stores’ security systems.

“What are you doing?” Mikey asked.

“If I can access the system across the street, we just might be able to get an image of our killer.” Donnie pointed at the screen. “Look!” On the screen a man in a dark brown hoody walked through the front door. A moment later he calmly strolled back out.

Raph frowned. “That ain’t much to go on.”

“I can try to enhance the image.” Don hit a few more keys and the image zoomed a bit, but it was still grainy and dark.

Mikey squinted as he leaned forward. “You still can’t see who it is. It just looks like some guy.”

Sarah frowned. “The street’s just too dark.”

Raph stepped a little closer. “It’ll have to do. Can you print it, Donnie?”

He hit a key and the printer sprang to life. “What are you thinking, Raph?”

He took one of the pages. “I suggest we go huntin’ us a scum bag.”

Mikey nodded. “I’m with you.”

“Me too.” Don pushed back from his desk. “We need to find Leo anyways.”

Kala caught Mikey’s arm. “Wait, what about…Amaya?”

Mikey frowned. “She’s right, bros. We can’t just leave her up there.”

Donnie walked to one of the cots and pulled off the sheet. The two brothers followed him silently as they went back upstairs to gather Amaya’s body. Mikey and Donnie gently lifted her and set her inside the sheet, folding it around her. Raph lifted her small body into his arms, fighting the sting of tears in the process. They took her to Splinter’s old room and laid her on the straw mat floor.

For a moment the three brothers knelt silently in the room where they had spent their last moments with their father. A distant past and an all too real present crashing together. A soft breeze seemed to come from somewhere unknown, whispering a soft farewell in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell ya, killing off one of my beloved oc's was the hardest thing I've ever done. Let me know what's on your minds....comment or kudos


	5. Descent

Leo slammed the thug against the wall of the alley, his katana shimmering in the dim light. He growled. "Tell me what you know!"

The thug trembled sweat dripping down his brow despite the slight chill in the air. "I don't know what you're talking about. I ain't seen nothin’, man."

"You're lying!" Leo pressed the blade tighter to his neck.

The guy's eyes widened. "I swear, man! I don't know nothin’!"

The turtle's eyes narrowed and he growled. But before he could act something heavy landed on him. He fought against the weight as he was pinned to the grungy cement.

"Stop it Leo!" Raph grunted from on top of him. They’d been cleaning after their brother for hours, following him from one dark alley to the next. He’d left a path of unconscious, bleeding and broken bodies in his wake. They’d at last caught up with him, hoping to reign in the destruction.

Leo struggled. "Get off me!"

"Chill, bro. We're trying to help you." Mikey knelt beside Raph, helping him keep their brother down.

"I'm going to kill him!" Leo roared. The thug sprinted thinking the crazed turtle meant him.

Donnie knelt in front of him, just out of his reach. "You don't even know who you're looking for." Leo stopped for a moment and looked away. "But at least we have a clue." He laid the photo of the intruder in front of him.

Leo's gaze locked on the hooded man. Slowly Raph and Mikey released him and he sat back holding the paper in his hands. The grainy image barely gave a hint to the man's identity, but Leo was already plotting his death.

Raph stepped around to look at him. "We want to this guy as bad as you do."

Mikey nodded as he too stepped in front of his brother. "Yeah, she was important to us too."

Donnie stood. "Just give us a chance."

Leo finally lifted his eyes from the picture. "You won't stop me?"

They shook their heads. Donnie frowned. "But realize revenge won't get rid of the pain."

Raph cracked his knuckles. "Maybe not, but it will soften the blow. We'd do the same thing." Don and Mikey nodded. There was no doubt in that.

Leo stood and turned. "Let's go."

&*&*&*&*&*

Cat and Sarah paced the living room, while Kala twisted her hands in knots in her lap. The guys had made them promise not to set foot in the garage until they returned. Donnie had even shut off the elevator to be sure that if anyone did come in they couldn’t get down stairs. They had left reluctantly through the sewer passage, making the girls swear to lock the tunnel behind them. The sewer entrance had been upgraded since Kaz’s unfortunate escape and was now one solid wall with a key pad to open and close it. The little ones had no way of opening it. Mira could but Don had made her promise to let them know if she went out.

Cat stopped in her pacing. She pushed aside the grief in favor of an old friend – anger. “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

Kala continued to wring her hands. “What else are we supposed to do?”

Cat threw her hands into the air. “I don’t know! But we can’t sit here on our butts! Amaya deserves more than that!”

Sarah didn’t look up as she continued to pace. “We have to stay here. They need to know we’re safe.”

“Safe! She should have been safe up there!” Cat jabbed a finger at the ceiling. “If the security system had been working-“

Sarah stopped short to glare at her. “Don’t you dare blame this on Donnie! You’re the one that left it off in the first place!”

“And a lot of good it would have done if it was on! He could have gotten down here! He could’ve hurt us or the kids!”

Sarah was in Cat’s face now. “Don’t you think I know that! Don’t you think Donnie knows that!”

“Stop it!” Kala pushed them apart. “Leo could be out there hurting people or worse himself and you two are standing here fighting.”

The brown and green eyes held each other for a lingering moment. Sarah finally stepped away folding her arms. “If you want to blame someone, blame me. Donnie only started the security diagnostic because he thought he was going to be home because I was sick.”

Cat’s expression dropped. “No, I should never have let her go up there by herself.”

Kala continued to try to calm the situation. “Okay, everyone made mistakes. But it’s no reason to put blame on anyone, except the creep that did that to her.”

Cat let out a heavy sigh. “But we can’t just do nothing. We have to help. The guys don’t even know who they’re looking for.”

Sarah’s head came up. “Maybe we can help.”

Mira sat on the side of her bed with her face in her hands. She felt so helpless, so useless. She needed to be doing something – anything. On either side of her sat her younger cousins. Yoshi fidgeted, she could feel his fear growing by the minute.

Kaz looked to the door then at her then back at the door. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. “Mira?”

“Not now Kaz.” She fought back the sting of tears again. He was just as scared as Yoshi but he was trying to hide it.

“Why is everyone so upset?” Kaz pressed.

Mira shook her head. It wasn’t her place to tell them. She took a deep breath. She leaned back and wrapped an arm around each, trying her best to soothe them without breaking down herself. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

The door opened. Yoshi jumped up and ran to Cat, who scooped up the small turtle. “Mommy!” Cat sighed, the grief trying to overtake her again. She trembled and stepped aside as Kala came to the door.

Kaz walked up to her, his eyes searching her features for reassurance. “Mom, what’s happening?”

Kala shook her head and swallowed. “Come on, I’ll tell you.” She took his hand leading him from the room as well.

As the others stepped away from the door, Mira rose. She rushed forward and Sarah embraced her. “Oh, Mom, this can’t be happening….”

Sarah squeezed her tightly, a hand pressed to the back of her head. “I wish it wasn’t. I really, really do. But it is.” She waited patiently as Mira’s soft sobs slowed. Her own voice choked as she spoke. “I need your help, Mira. But you’ll have to be strong.” She stepped back to look at her. “Can you do that for me?”

Mira wiped at her eyes and gave a small nod. Sarah took her hand and they stepped into the lab. She collected a few tiny tools from the first aid kit and a couple microscope slides and test tubes. Then they stepped back into the living room. Kala and Cat were explaining that someone had broken in upstairs and killed Amaya, and that the guys were out searching for the man. Kaz immediately burst into tears and Yoshi soon followed. The youngest turtle was still trying to grasp the concept of death fully, but he did understand his aunt would not be coming back.

Sarah stepped to Splinter’s door and Mira gave her a questioning look. She put a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to come in, if you don’t want to. I can do this part myself.” She slid the door open and Mira stared at the white sheet on the floor, comprehension dawning. Taking a deep breath, she caught the door before her mother could close it. She stepped inside and closed it behind them. There was no need to expose the boys to this.

Mira watched anxiously as her mother stepped around the sheet. She knelt and moved it aside just enough to pull Amaya’s hand out. She took one of the small tools and ran it under her fingernails. “What are you doing?”

Sarah placed some of the matter in a test tube and some on a slide. “Maybe we can find out exactly who attacked her.”

“With DNA?”

Sarah nodded as she replaced Amaya’s hand, pausing to give the cold appendage a squeeze. “Yes, maybe we can get a positive identification.” She rose and they stepped back into the living room. Kaz and Yoshi were still crying as Kala and Cat continued to comfort them. They didn’t say anything as they moved around the couches and into the lab.

&*&*&*&*&*

In an alley several blocks away, Leo shoved the picture into another thug’s face. “Have you seen him?”

“What? No way.” The thug squirmed.

“You better tell us.” Raph growled on the other side of the thug, his sai dangerously close to the man’s eye.

“I swear. I haven’t seen that guy ever.” The thug clung to Leo’s arm where he had him pinned to the wall.

Suddenly, Donnie’s cell came to life. He hurried to open it, afraid something else might have happened. “Sarah?”

“Everything is okay.” She immediately reassured him.

When the others saw him let out a heavy breath and his shoulders sag with relief, they relaxed. “What is it?”

“I took some DNA off…her body. And I thought you’d want to know what we found.”

Donnie frowned. “DNA?” In their haste to locate Leo, he hadn’t considered looking for trace evidence on Amaya’s body, his focus being more on the living rather the dead.

“It’s Mazar, Donnie. Don’t ask me how or why, but it is Mazar. We checked it three times.”

Donnie’s frown only deepened. Beside him Raph had heard. “That’s impossible. Why on Earth would a Mazar come all the way here just to attack Amaya? It don’t make sense.”

The voice on the other end of the line changed as Mira took the phone from Sarah. “Dad, I did a trace for ion particles. They’re weak, but there is a concentration at the Southside Junk Yard.”

Donnie’s eyes lit up. “Ions? That’s perfect. Good job, Mira. Oh, and tell everyone Leo is okay. He’s with us.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

“We will.” He hung up. Putting a hand on Leo’s shoulder, he gave it a warm squeeze. “We’ve found him, bro.”

Mikey put his hand on his other shoulder. “Now, let’s go get him.”

They hurried along the rooftops until at last they stopped on one overlooking the junk yard. Near its center a dim light could be seen coming from a metal building. Leo knelt down surveying the scene and Mikey knelt beside him. He gave his brother a quick look. “Hey, Mikey, I’m sorry.”

The younger brother placed a hand on his now blackening eye. “I shouldn’t have been in the way of your fist.” Leo lowered his head. He wanted to smile at the light tease but just didn’t have it in him. Mikey put a hand on his shoulder. “You were upset, I understand.”

Leo stood, clenching his fists. “I’m still upset, Mikey. And to tell the truth, I don’t know when I won’t be.” A shadow moved inside the building and his eyes narrowed. “Let’s go!” He shot off the roof and down a fire-escape. The others exchanged a look before they took off after him. There had been no plan discussed, no strategy arrived at. Their brother was more intent on destroying his enemy than planning for it.

Leo’s vision had narrowed to a tunnel and at the end was his prey. His mind scarcely registered his feet hitting the hard ground beneath him. His stride barely breaking as he took the high fence in one leap. The others didn’t catch up to him until he’d come to a stop no more than ten feet from the building’s entrance. Their presence was the least of his concern at the moment. He could smell Amaya’s blood and it was driving him mad with rage. His sanity was quickly slipping from him.

A voice came from inside the structure. “Get out of my head!”

_You wanted revenge, didn’t you?_

“Not like this! Leave me alone!”

_Now that the priestess is gone, I will make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams._

“No! I don’t want it! I just want to go home!”

_You can’t. They hate you. They banished you. And for what? A kiss._

“It was a mistake! Why do I have to keep paying for it!”

_Hate them. Loathe them. And together we will destroy them._

Mikey glanced up at Donnie. “Who’s he talking to?” Donnie shrugged. They could only hear half of the conversation and it made no sense.

“It doesn’t matter.” Leo growled stepping into the open and drawing his katana. “Come out of there! Show yourself!”

There was a movement inside and then the man in the hood showed himself, his face still hidden in shadow. “I knew you’d find me.”

Raph growled as he stepped up beside Leo. “Who are you?”

The man pushed the hood back and they gasped. Then Raph’s growl returned with a vengeance. “You!”

Leo’s body trembled with the strain of trying to keep himself stationary. Every cell in his body wanted to spring forward and rip the man apart with his bare hands. He snarled. “ _You_ killed her! Why! All she ever did was show you kindness!”

“Dandrick! Why did you do this!” Donnie raged behind them. It was unfathomable. Why would he have come all this way just to hurt Amaya? If he was holding a grudge it was better directed at Raph and Cat, not Amaya. They’d heard nothing from Marina or Stin since their unfortunate visit years ago.

Dandrick clutched at his head. “I…I…” His eyes suddenly glowed red for an instant and the voice that came out hissed at them. “Revenge. The priestess deserved death after what she did to me.”

Mikey’s eyes went wide. “He’s possessed!”

“It’s the demon that Amaya cast out of the Shredder!” Donnie wasn’t sure how they were going to defeat this demon.

Leo’s eyes narrowed. “You took on this creep’s body because he knew where to find us.”

“Yes, and he wanted revenge as well.” Dandrick’s eyes narrowed. “I have given him the strength to get it.” His gaze shifted to Raph and the turtle took a step forward.

“If you wanted revenge, why didn’t you come to me!” Raph shook with rage. It could have very easily been Cat instead of Amaya that had been killed. Apparently the demon and Mazar were not exactly choosey when it came to who got their revenge first.

Leo blocked his path. “He’s mine.” He charged forward with a roar. Dandrick lifted the knife in time to block the blade. “You killed her over something like that!” Leo’s eyes fell on the dried blood that still clung to the knife and it only sent him further into madness.

“I rotted in prison for five years on Mazaryn and then I was banished.” He pressed the knife against the sword. “Branded unsuitable for bonding. You have no idea what that is like for my species!”

Fire blazed behind Leo’s eyes. He reared back swiping with his katana. Dandrick cried out as the knife along with his hand fell to the ground. He grabbed at his wrist where it was gushing blood. “You are no one’s victim. You made your own choices.” Leo slashed at him again, causing a deep gash along his other arm.

Dandrick fell to his knees. “I’m unarmed. What honor is there in this?”

Leo circled him like a predator slashing him across the back. Raph’s eyes widened. He wondered if Leo was going to take the man apart piece by piece. Then Leo stepped forward, grabbing Dandrick by the long dark ponytail and jerking his head back. “Right now, I’d trade every drop of honor in me for her life!” He let a roar escape him as he stepped back, and in one swift motion relieved Dandrick of his head.

The three brothers stood in shock, while Leo stood with blood splattered across his face and plastron. The soft gray light of morning crept into the sky behind him. He turned away from them, blood dripping from his sword. Raph took a step towards him. “Wait! Where are you goin’?”

Leo glanced over his shoulder and the coldness in his eyes, made Raph take a step back again. “Don’t follow me.” And with that he sprinted off to disappear into the dismal morning light.


	6. Precipice

The guys climbed down the ladder into the garage. They’d spent the past few hours cleaning up the junk yard, burying the body and moving Dandrick’s cruiser to a more secluded location. There would be no evidence that a death had occurred there or that an alien had hidden there either. For now their family was safe, the terrible threat removed.

The soft beeping of the alarm let them know it was still set and working. Donnie reset it and turned to follow Raph and Mikey. The two stopped near the puddle of blood. Mikey swiped at his eyes and Raph put an arm around his shoulders. Their own loss was finally beginning to take hold. Raph took a strangled breath before speaking. “I should clean this up.”

Don put a hand on his arm. “Later. We should let the girls know we’re okay first.”

Mikey took a deep breath swiping at his eyes again. “Yeah, I want to check on Kala and Kaz.”

Donnie stepped past them to turn the breaker on for the elevator. The unit sprang to life and Mikey hit the button to call it to the top. The three brothers stepped solemnly inside. As soon as the doors opened, the three were wrapped in warm arms. Kala cupped Mikey’s face as she pressed kisses over it. Cat threw her arms around Raph’s neck, burying her face in it. Sarah wrapped her arms around Donnie’s waist. She could already feel his grief growing. “Leo?” She asked softly and he shook his head. Tears slipped from her eyes as she held on a little tighter.

On the couch Mira sat up. She’d fallen asleep waiting for their return. Her eyes darted around in search of her uncle, but finding no sign of him. She frowned as she stood and stepped around to her parents. They pulled her into their embrace, silently comforting her. Slowly the group separated, drifting off to their own rooms to rest and grieve in their own way.

&*&*&*&*&*

Leo sat on a rooftop, looking out over the ocean. This was a different sea than the one he’d crossed to find her. Yet it still reminded him of that day he’d stood on the roof in Osaka, looking back towards home when his future had laid the opposite direction. In the distance rain clouds were gathered, shedding tears into the rolling waves. But all he could see when he looked at them were a pair of blue-gray eyes staring back at him so full of life and love.

He set his chin on his arms. The tears had stopped some time ago, but the pain had only seemed to grow. Part of him wanted to return home, where he knew at least her corporeal form still rested. But part him knew that if he set foot there, every detail would remind him of her. And there would be no escaping reality.

Not for the first time, he wished he could follow her. He’d even stood at the edge of this rooftop, staring down the ten stories, wondering if the impact would be enough to kill him with his shell. But something had pulled him back, forcing him step by step, until he was standing against the roof’s access door. Unable to stand under the weight of his heart, he’d slid down to sit against it. That had been hours ago and still he had not moved.

The ocean before him seemed to beckon to him, calling for him to drown his sorrows in it. And yet he stayed. Why? Why couldn’t he take that last step? Was it him? Was he afraid? Or was it something else? Duty? Responsibility? Something pulled at the back of his mind remembered, yet forgotten. The storm clouds roared before his eyes and he finally stood the desire to return to her too strong for him to fight anymore. _I need to see her again._

As he turned his back on the ocean and the eyes that watched him, he realized that the sun had already begun its decent into the west. He made his way home, barely taking note of his surroundings. At last he crouched beside the trap door of the garage. With shaking hands he pulled up the latch and climbed down. A soft beeping reminded him of the alarm, but as he started for it, it suddenly reset itself. _Donnie knows I’m here_. It was likely his brother had been keeping an eye on him the whole time, tracking his movement using his cell signal.

He moved across the garage in a daze and stopped to stare at the place her body had been. The blood had been cleaned away, but it had left a lingering scar on the cement. He would never set foot in the room again without that terrible memory drowning him. Shuddering, he turned towards the elevator. His heartbeat increased with pain and anxiety as the car moved down the line. She would not be waiting for him this time.

When the door opened, he was met with silence. Mira stood beside the couch, her head down, unable to meet his eyes. She’d been the one to reset the alarm remotely. He glanced to the side as the others came up the hall. They seemed relieved that he was home. But they were at a loss for words. And he had none to give them.

Mira slowly stepped forward. She took one of his large hands in her two small ones and pulled him to Splinter’s door. She looked at the door and then at him. She squeezed his hand, meeting his eyes. He could easily see his own pain reflected in them. “We love you.” She released his hand and stepped away.

Leo stared at the shoji screen before him. He knew what awaited him on the other side. Taking a deep breath he slowly slid open the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. For a long moment he stood, not daring to move. He opened and closed his eyes several times, trying to dispel the vision before him. But it remained. The white sheet was stark against the otherwise brown room and the body beneath it did not move in recognition of him. At last he forced his feet forward, kneeling beside the still form. He lowered the sheet to gaze at her. Her once rosy cheeks were pale and the soft supple lips that had been pink were now purple and blue.

He brushed his thumb along the chilly flesh of her cheek before placing a kiss there. "I know you're not here, but I can't let you go yet." He lay down beside her and placed a hand over hers through the sheet. "Let me stay with you just a little longer."

He let the tears fall again as he closed his eyes. Exhaustion and pain swallowed him and sleep crept over him unbidden and undesired.

"Leonardo?" He opened his eyes at the sweet voice. Above him the sun shone brightly and beneath him was the prickle of grass. “Leonardo?” Slowly he turned his head in the direction of the voice. Amaya knelt beside a small fire.

He sat up. "Amaya!" He scrambled forward, crushing her against him with shaking arms. "Oh, I had the worst dream I've ever had."

She rested a cheek against his chest as her own arms wrapped around him. "It was not a dream, saiai."

His arms tightened around her. "No! It had to be. You're here with me."

"And I shall always be with you in spirit." She lifted her head to gaze up at him with her blue-gray eyes. "I will never leave you. But for now we must say farewell."

"No! I can't let you go! I won't!" He choked out.

"Our souls are forever bound. I shall wait for you."

He cupped her face, his blue eyes blazing. "Then I'll come with you!"

She shook her head. "You still have much to do."

He clutched her to him again. "Please, don't make me go. I don't know how to go on without you at my side."

"When you need me I will be there. Just close your eyes and listen with your heart." She leaned up, meeting his lips. Tears rolled down his face as he accepted it, gentle and loving. As he held her, she faded away, slipping through his fingers like a vapor.

His eyes shot wide. "Amaya!" He sat up abruptly and stared around. He was back in his father's room with his wife's body beside him. The world came crashing down around him as reality hit him full force. His guts tightened and he fought the desire to vomit. He fell across her covered form, sobs ripping through him.

After a few moments, strong arms were pulling him away and he fell against a hard plastron. More arms wrapped around him and familiar hands clutched him. He blindly held to the solid body that supported him. They were speaking to him, but his mind couldn't understand the words. The sound was soothing though and he held a little tighter to the arms.

He was vaguely aware of being moved, his feet more dragging than walking. Still he clung to the hands and arms, his eyes sealed shut with tears. Even when he was laid on something soft, he did not release his hold. The voices came again, speaking over him in hushed tones. _My brothers_. One stuck out heaver and deeper than the rest. _Raphael._

“I’ll stay with ‘im.”

“We’ll get everything ready. Can you handle him by yourself?” Donnie sounded tired.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you up there.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Leo?” And Mikey sounded worried.

“We can’t. We’ve already waited too long. Her body won’t hold up to the trip if we wait any longer.” There was remorse in Donnie’s tone.

“Don’t worry, Mikey. I’ve got ‘im.” The pair of arms tightened around Leo. There was a shuffling and something warm was laid across him.

Cat’s voice cracked as she spoke. “We won’t be more than an hour or so behind you.” Words and noises seemed to blend together again, until it was consumed in a dreadful darkness.

Raph frowned down at the brother he had half cradled in his lap. He’d never seen Leo look so frail, so broken. The leader’s body continued to tremble and shake in his sleep, and it tore at Raph’s very soul. This was not how things should be. He above the rest of them deserved to be happy. He’d already sacrificed so much for them all.

April wiped her eyes as she reached into her pocket. “Here.” She handed Cat the keys to her new SUV. She still had the old van, but they’d be using it to carry yet another loved one to the Hamptons. If Raph and Cat intended to stay behind and try to bring Leo into so semblance of calm, they’d need a ride up there.

Kala wrapped an arm around the smallest turtle. “We’ll take Yoshi with us. You just worry about getting Leo up there.”

“Preferable before it gets too dark.” Donnie pointed out. The trip to the Hamptons would take several hours and they were already nearing forty-eight hours since Amaya’s death. Leo had slept most of the night beside her and no one had had the heart to disturb him.  Now the sun had already slid into the late morning sky and the unfortunate truth was that time was now working against them. Her body was already beginning the decomposition process.

Sarah touched his arm warmly, her eyes sad and her voice a bit hoarse. “Speaking of which, we should be going too.”

He nodded solemnly. “Come on, Mikey, give me a hand.”

April, Sarah and Kala took the children up into the garage, past the stain on the floor and through the back door.  Once they were certain they were secure, they waited as Don and Mikey carried the sheet covered Amaya out and laid her in April’s old van. The scene was eerily familiar. Ten years past they had laid their father on the very same metal floor. But this time things were different.  This sudden hole in their family had come unexpectedly and with traumatic results.

As Mikey walked around to get into the driver’s seat of the turtle-van, Sarah and Mira stepped out. The teenager glanced from her parents to the van. “Could I ride with Kaz and Yoshi?” She could sense that they were both still very scared.

Sarah and Donnie exchanged a quick look. Her mother smiled sadly. “Sure, sweetheart. You’ll be right behind us.” Mira smiled slightly and gave her mother a quick hug before climbing back into the turtle-van. Sarah stepped up into the back of April’s old van and Donnie closed the door before taking his place behind the wheel.

He sighed as he started the engine. The trip was not something he was looking forward to. The road was long and the silence heavy. It gave them time for the pain to become real. The last day and night had been hard. Sleep had not come easily to any of them. Fear still pulled at him. Somewhere that demon still lurked. It had likely fled from Dandrick’s body as soon as the Mazar’s fate was foreseen. He wondered darkly if there was still a chance it might come back. Were Leo and Raph in danger? Was Cat?

And then an even more terrible thought struck him. What if it sought out the weakest among them? What if next time it went after the children? He heart clenched tightly at the thought. Tears blurred his vision and a warm hand gently brushed them away as they trickled free. “We are safe, love.”

“For now.” He choked. His hands tightened on the wheel. “But what about next time? What if it comes after the kids?”

“I don’t think that it will. The demon was after Amaya and it got what it was after. Dandrick was a threat to Raph and Cat, but Leo made sure he won’t be anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean the demon won’t take another form.”

Sarah’s arms wrapped around him from behind. She rested her cheek on his head as she took a shuddering breath. “I know.”

Mikey glanced into the rearview mirror again to watch the three young turtles huddled together in the back of the van. He’d come to nearly the same conclusion as Donnie had. Their children were in danger. He didn’t know much about spiritual things but what he did know was that even if Dandrick was dead, the demon wasn’t. It couldn’t be killed with a sword. But the only one that really understood spiritual battles would have been Amaya. And without her, they were vulnerable.

Kala’s hand tightened on his arm. She was still scared. No, terrified was more like it. She hadn’t slept since Amaya’s death and the dark circles beneath her eyes were blatant against her pale skin. To her right, April stared blankly out the window. She was still in shock from the whole affair. The idea of the sweet girl she had come to adore over the past ten years being ripped from their lives so suddenly was nearly too much to comprehend. And yet here they were again, the long drive to her farmhouse lay ahead them. Her heart broke for Leo. She’d never thought the day would come that she’d see his spirit quite so crushed. She swallowed hard, swiping at the tears on her cheek.

In the back, Yoshi cuddled a little more into Mira’s side. “Mira, will Uncle Leo be okay?”

She squeezed him. “Yes, but it will take time.”

On her other side, Kaz drew up his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “I miss her already.”

Mira sighed, still holding tight to Yoshi. “I do too.”

&*&*&*&*&*

Leo felt the small warm hand brush his face and he caught the wrist. For a split second his unfocused eyes betrayed him. But the vision of his beloved faded quickly as a familiar scent met him. He blinked at Cat and she frowned back at him. “It’s okay.”

He looked away, releasing her wrist, falling back to lie on the sofa. “I had a dream about her.” His voice was soft and uncertain, as if he was afraid to speak of it lest the memory fade further.

“Tell me about it.” She prompted, her hand stroking his arm from where she sat beside him.

He didn’t meet her eyes. “She was telling me goodbye.” His voice trembled. “She told me, I could hear her if I just listened.”

Cat sighed. “She’s right. I know it’s not the same, but after Danny died if I was still and listened, I could hear his voice.” She sighed again. “I still can sometimes. Although he’s gone, he’s still a part of me. Just like a part of her will always be a part of you.”

Leo scowled. “I don’t want just a part of her.”

Raph came from the kitchen with a mug of tea. He frowned as he offered the cup to his brother. “Isn’t that better than nothin’ at all.”

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. As true as that was, he couldn’t help but want his wife back in his arms – safe and secure, warm and soft, smelling of flowers and herbs. “You don’t understand…”

There was a pause and then his brother spoke again. And his voice seemed far older and wiser than it should have been in that moment. “You’re right, I don’t. And I thank God every day that I don’t.” Raph’s eyes held Cat’s for a moment before he turned them back to his brother. He urged him to sit and he pushed the cup into his hand. “But I know what it’s like to almost loose someone. I know it hurts worse than anything I’ve ever felt before.” Leo nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything. There was a long silence and then Raph’s hand wrapped around his forearm. The touch was firm and comforting in the same moment. Leo looked up into his brother’s intense gaze. “It’s time to go.”

“Go?”

Raph nodded sadly. “It’s time to lay her to rest.”


	7. Sleep My Love

Leo felt his mouth go dry and his hands begin to shake. Raph caught the mug as it started to fall. Leo swallowed hard. “Lay her…to rest…” He repeated the words like they didn’t sound right, like they were some foreign language he didn’t understand. They didn’t belong in his mouth, let alone the universe. A universe that was no longer complete, empty and void.

Cat sat beside him again and pressed the mug into his hand. “Drink this. It’ll help.”

The mug with its warm liquid blurred as it rose to his lips. Tea - Chamomile with a touch of saké. He drained the cup, wishing momentarily that it had contained more of the liquor. The mug was removed from his hand and he dropped his face into his palms. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Raph’s arm draped across his shoulders again. “We’re right here with you, Leo. And we ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

Cat’s warm hands wrapped around his wrist and Leo nearly lost it at the simple gentle touch. “So, you won’t be doing it alone. We’ll be there step by step.” She stood and pulled at his hand, until at last he stood on shaky legs. “Just put one foot in front of the other.”

Raph kept an arm locked beneath one of his. “I got you, bro.”

Leo paused as they started for the elevator. He glanced at the shoji screen. “Where…?”

Raph cleared his throat with a pained expression. “Don and Mikey took her on ahead.”

A flicker of anger passed through Leo’s eyes. Why would they do that! Why would they go without telling him! Why would they take her away like that! He opened his mouth, but Raph spoke first.

“It’s been nearly two days, Leo. Time ain’t so nice to….” Raph searched for the right word, but it was plain from Leo’s expression that he didn’t need to finish. “Everything will be ready when we get there.”

Again the large turtle and small blonde moved him towards the door. And this time Leo allowed it, walking in a daze through the garage and past the stain to be lowered into the backseat of a black SUV. Somewhere in the fog he recognized the car as April’s. The windows were tinted and the seats were leather, much softer than the ones in the van. The engine started and the sensation of movement swept over him. He half curled into a ball, letting his body hum with the vehicle, vibrating its numbness into his core. Time was not so nice to those that lived either.

&*&*&*&*&*

Mikey lifted his head, swiping at the sweat that rolled down his brow. He looked up at the bright blue sky that seemed to be mocking their heartache. The sun sprinkled down through the canopy of trees, trying to chase away the shadows that were starting to grow. The soft rustle of grass made him shift his gaze to the side. Kala approached him, kneeling down beside the four feet hole he’d just been digging. She offered him the large glass of ice-water and he drank it greedily, before muscling himself out of the cold earth. For a while he sat beside her in the grass, the cool breeze rustling the few leaves above them and making dozens more fall.

“I wish you’d sleep.”

Kala frowned. “I can’t. Every time I close my eyes I see her and…him.” She swiped at the single tear that fought its way free. “I keep thinking about what Cat said. He could have gotten downstairs so easily. He could have hurt Kaz.” She took a shuddering breath. “He still could.”

Mikey slipped his arms around her, ignoring the fact that he was covered in dirt. “I know. But I won’t leave you until we figure this out, until we can stop the demon for good.” Kala wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck. His soft reassurance mixed with the strong arms encompassing her, made her feel somewhat better. She sighed as he pressed a kiss into her hair. “I swear I won’t let anything happen to you or Kaz.”

Across the farm, Sarah stepped into the large door of the old barn. She watched as Donnie put another nail into the wooden box that would be Amaya’s casket. It was not the most beautiful of caskets, but he had taken great care to measure and cut the wood, to smooth away its roughness and seal it tightly with the cocking paste. He tapped in another nail and stepped back, brushing his brow with the back of his hand.

She stepped up beside him with the glass of water. He took it with a small smile. After a few gulps, he handed it back. “Raph just called. He said they’re almost here.”

Sarah looked out the door at the sun, dipping towards the west. “Did he say how Leo was?”

Don sighed. “Just that he’d been sleeping most of the trip. I wish there was a way to give him more time.”

She squeezed his arm warmly as she gazed at the motionless figure on the ground nearby. “Me too. Everything seems to be happening way too fast, even for me.”

“It just doesn’t seem like the right time to be doing all this. We should be tracking down that demon somehow.”

She shook her head slightly as she embraced him. “It’s never the right time to bury someone you love.”

He pulled her tighter against him, relaxing into the warm arms that held him. “Yeah, you’re right of course.”

Mira sat on the back steps of the farmhouse, staring off into nothing. She could hear April inside talking to her office. She had given up the fast pace of on the spot reporting for the quiet anchor life a few years ago. And now she had so much seniority at channel six the management practically jumped at her every desire. So, when she called to say there had been a death in her family, they had all but tripped over themselves to give her the week off.

In the yard, Kaz and Yoshi kicked around a soccer ball. It had probably been left here on one of their many trips up here during the summer months, or perhaps it had mysteriously appeared after one of April’s shopping trips. It didn’t really matter, because right now it was proving a good distraction for the two rambunctious boys.

Mira sighed. She was back to feeling useless. It was too quiet here, too isolated. Growing up with the constant hum of the city around her made her long for the rumble of a distant subway train or the constant drip of the sewers. It was defiantly way too quiet here. Fall had already begun to give way to winter, so there were no birds singing or curious animals creeping around in the tall grass. Just silence.

And then it was broken by the soft crunch of tires on rock as the black SUV crept along the long drive. Mira peeked around the side of the house before going around to greet them. She watched Raph lean over the seat to pat Leo’s shoulder and say something to him. A moment later the elder brother sat up in the back seat, rubbing at his eyes. She hurried the last few paces and opened the door.

He looked up at her with distant eyes and she could feel his pain wash over her. Silently she offered him her hand. He took it, his eyes never leaving hers. When he stood, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he shuddered. His head dropped and he spoke softly to the top of her head. “Thank you, Mira-chan.”

Mira stepped back as Yoshi came barreling around the side of the house. “Daddy!” He sprang into Raph’s arms and the tough turtle sighed, holding him tightly. Behind him, Leo swallowed hard. That word had meant so much to him a few days ago, but now all it brought was pain.

Mikey and Kala came across the yard. Mikey’s normally bright blue eyes held concern. “You okay, bro? I was worried about you. We all were.”

Leo gave the slightest nod. “It may be a long time before I’ll call myself okay though.” Mira slipped her small hand into his and squeezed it.

“Give me a minute to clean up.” Mikey said to no one in particular as he headed up the front steps past April.

Don and Sarah walked up from the barn. She reached up to brush her hand along Leo’s cheek. He sighed, closing his eyes to savor the gentle loving gesture. Sarah took Mira’s hand. “Come help me with something, Mira.” The teen looked up at her uncle hesitantly and then slowly let his hand go to follow her mother.

Donnie put a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “You still have time for one last goodbye.” Leo slowly nodded, allowing Donnie to turn him towards the barn. Inside a simple pine box rested on the floor and within it slept his love, sleeping the sleep of the departed. Donnie waited in the doorway as Leo took the ten or so paces to her side. He knelt heavily on the straw covered ground. He spoke softly. The only one that needed to hear the words was not truly there. “I’m sorry. I was selfish to bring you home with me. If you had stayed there, you’d still be alive. It was wrong to make you give up everything for me, to drag you half way around the world. I should’ve made you stay. It would have been the right thing to do.”

“No, it wouldn’t have.” Mira stood in the open door, a bundle of flowers in her hand. Donnie frowned down at her.

Leo didn’t bother to look up. “She would have been better off without me.”

Mira glared and stomped forward. “She loved you more than anything.” Tears welled in her brown eyes. “I know, because I felt it every moment of every day. She would have followed you to the end of the Earth and beyond. So, if you had left her, you would have broken her. She would have never been as happy there as she was with you.”

Leo still didn’t look at her. “But she would be alive.”

Mira sighed. “Life isn’t merely existing it’s experiencing.” He finally looked up at her and her bottom lip trembled. “You know who taught me that?” He watched her silently. “You did.” Her eyes shifted to the coffin. “And she did every single day.” The tears broke free as she turned and hurried back out of the barn.

Donnie frowned after her and he heard Leo stand inside. He sighed. “I can’t say she’s wrong, Leo, because she isn’t.”

Slowly Leo turned, forcing his feet to take him away from his wife, his love, his life. He let out a heavy breath as he stopped beside his brother. “Maybe she is right, but right now I just can’t see it.”

Donnie just let out another soft sigh. “Could you send Raph this way, when you get back to the house?”

Leo nodded as he left. Don returned inside to close and nail the coffin shut. When Raph arrived, he had him help carry it down to the spot Mikey had dug the grave. Soon the others had gathered around and the three brothers gently lowered the casket into the gaping earth using ropes.

Yoshi clung to Cat’s leg while Kaz stood near Kala twitching his hands, a nervous habit picked up from his mother. The place they’d selected was a small walk from the farmhouse, nestled in a little clearing beneath some trees. The ground here was scattered with red, orange and yellow leaves. They covered the earth like patchwork quilt, random and beautiful. In the summer lovely blue lilacs grew here. It was a fitting place for Amaya’s endless slumber.

They went around the group, saying special things and sharing cherish memories, but Leo heard little of it. His mind irrationally wondered if she’d be cold down there and if she’d be safe here all alone. Sarah moved up beside him and pressed something into his hand. He looked down at the small objects; the necklace and ring, his first and last gift to his beloved. Sarah leaned up whispering softly in his ear. “To keep her close.” She kissed his cheek and stepped away.

Raph, Mikey and Don each took a shovel and began slowly filling the grave. The soft patter on the wooden box sounded like rain. And Leo was swept away by memories.

_Amaya descending the path at the shrine, wrapped in starlight._

_Amaya weeping and begging to come home with him._

One shovel full.

_Amaya cradled in his arms in the chilly hold of the airplane._

_Amaya when she first saw him._

A second shovel full.

_Amaya in the moonlight beside the pond._

_Amaya laughing at a movie._

_Amaya smiling at him._

And a third.

_Amaya cradling Kaz._

_Amaya curled against him in their sleeping bag, rock dust still clinging to her long dark locks._

And another shovel full.

_Amaya cradling Yoshi._

_Amaya laughing at him covered in snow._

_Amaya beaming as she pronounced she wanted a child of their own._

And yet another.

_Amaya eating ice cream and getting a little on her nose._

_“I love you too, my husband.”_

The world swayed as he fell to his knees. His breath came short and sharp, the cold air biting at his lungs. But the pain could not match his heart. He clutched the necklace and ring until they dug into his palm. He wasn’t sure how long he’d knelt there – minutes, hours, the entire night? But when he looked up, he was alone. The gaping hole before him had been filled and flowers lay across the freshly turned earth. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked to his left. A marked had been placed at the head of the grave. A simple plank of wood with words carved into it. It read: “Our dearest Amaya loving friend, sister, wife and mother.”

He said the last word aloud. “Mother.” Yes, it was true. She would still be a mother even if she never met their child. “Mother.” He wasn’t sure how to feel about the word. It had once brought him joy and happiness, but now it just tore a hole deeper into his soul. He pushed himself to his feet and trudged in the direction of the farmhouse. It was time to go home.

&*&*&*&*&*

The trip to the Hamptons was a long one, thus the others had opted to stay the night. So, when Leo showed up a little after sunset and they told him, he had simply nodded and climbed into the SUV’s backseat and went to sleep. The drive home the next morning had been nearly as quiet as the drive down there the day before. No one felt much like talking, but they were all relieved to finally get home.

Leo had slipped off into his room as soon as they entered the lair. He curled up in his bed, pulling Amaya’s pillow to him and drinking in her scent, recording every nuance of it to memory. There was a soft hum in the corner of the room, but he tried to ignore it. He couldn’t though, as there was knock at the door.

 Donnie pushed the it open a little, letting light spring into the dark room. “Sorry, Leo, but I need to give the egg its supplement.” Leo sat up and stared blankly as he watched his brother cross the short distance to the incubator. There was the injection and the silent checking of gages. “I checked on it before we left yesterday. It seems to be doing fine.”

“Take it away.” Leo said flatly. He turned to lie down on his bed again and roll away from his brother and the incessant hum, tucking Amaya’s pillow under his chin.

Donnie blinked in surprise. “What? But Leo this is…”

Leo didn’t move. “I can’t look at it right now. Please, just take it out of here.”

Donnie frowned, but seeing his brother wasn’t likely to change his mind anytime soon. He unplugged the incubator and opened the door. After pushing it through, he turned to his brother one more time. “I’ll watch it, until you’re ready.”

Leo clenched his eyes shut. He wasn’t certain he ever would be ready. Amaya’s death clung to him like a heavy blanket and it pulled him further into the dark recesses of his own heart. The very idea of holding their child now was heart wrenching. It would only remind him of her and right now all he wanted was to follow her into death.

Sarah was standing outside the room as Donnie shut the door. She gave the egg a questioning look and he shook his head. “He doesn’t want it in there right now.”

Sarah placed a hand softly on the leathery shell and there was movement inside. “Take him to our room.”

He nodded. He’d expected as much. Sarah wasn’t one to let anyone suffer, least of all an innocent not yet born. She followed him as he rolled the unit into their room and plugged it back up. A quick check of vitals and temperature, and he was satisfied the infant was fine. He turned and gave his mate a warm embrace. He could still feel her pain and grief, and now it wasn’t just for Amaya but the unborn child as well. He kissed her brow. “I’m going to check on Mira.”

When he was gone, she stepped close to the egg. A tear trickled down her cheek. She understood that Leo was hurting and that the egg only reminded him of what he’d lost. But this was a baby regardless if he was hatched yet or not. He still needed love. In some strange way each time Donnie had worked his miracle of creating life, she had felt she too had been a part of it. The children were her responsibility, perhaps like a godmother of sorts. She leaned down to place a kiss on the shell, the tear falling from her cheek to slide along its surface. “Don’t worry, little one. You will always be loved. And I will make sure you know just how much your mother loved you and how much she wanted to meet you, no matter what.”


	8. Reborn

Mira turned over again, trying to still fight off the lingering pain that echoed through walls of her home. She’d hoped that maybe once they were home everyone might feel a little better, but not so far. Her Uncle’s pain by far was the worst; it seeped deep into her bones. She tried again to focus on herself, to block out the anguish that surrounded her. But it was impossible. Her own pain mixed with her family’s in some desperate song of sadness. The door opened and she swiped at her eyes. The figure in the hall said nothing but she knew who it was even before lifting her eyes to it. She opened the covers and gestured to the bed. Small feet padded across the room and soon she was wrapping her arms around Kaz. She pulled him close, covering him with the blanket.

“I was scared that man might come back.”

She sighed, holding him close and tucking his head under her chin. “I know.”

“What if he comes back?”

The tremble in his voice broke her heart. “He won’t.”

“But what if he does?”

Her arms tightened around him again. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Promise?”

She pressed her cheek to the top of his head. “I promise.”

A little sniffle came from the door and they turned to see Yoshi standing in the doorway clutching the old teddy that had been passed down to him. “Mira?” He sniffled again. “Kazzey left me. Can I sleep in here too?”

She smiled. “Come on.” The youngster climbed onto the bed and Mira lay on her back. She put an arm around Yoshi, pulling both boys close. The desire to protect and comfort her small cousins suddenly outweighed her own pain. _I’ll never let anyone hurt you, either of you._ Sleep finally tugged at her and she closed her eyes, praying that she wouldn’t dream.

&*&*&*&*&*

Over the next few weeks Leo fell more into seclusion. There were no patrols, no training sessions, and he didn’t join them for meals. He rarely came out during the day and when he did his brothers would exchange worried glances behind his back. He didn’t look well. They each tried their hand at coaxing him from his room, but each had failed.

Some six weeks had passed since Amaya’s death and still he would not speak of it to anyone. And then one day, Sarah had just settled down on the side of the bed to brush her long dark hair. There was the tiniest of sounds. It made her pause in her passing of her brush. She thought that it sounded like something falling. She stood up and looked around her. Had she knocked something off the bed? Donnie did have a habit of leaving his smaller tools there sometimes. But she didn’t see anything. She sighed, figuring it was her imagination. She had just started to sit down again when the noise came again; louder this time and from behind her. She turned to stare at the only objects behind her, which were the incubator and egg.

She couldn’t suppress the startled cry that left her. “Donnie!” In the next room there was a muffled curse and several pair of feet began running in her direction.

Her mate was the first to burst through the door. “What is it!” Following her gaze he gasped. There was hair line fracture forming in the egg’s shell.

She turned to him with panic in her eyes. “It’s too early!”

He frowned as he moved to stand beside her. She was right. It was nearly two weeks too early. He watched as the tiny crack grew just a little more. Behind them the others were gathered in the doorway. Mikey grinned. “It’s hatching!” And before they could tell him that was not a good thing, he took off through the living room.

Surely this would make Leo happy. Surely it would make him get out of bed. He flung open the door gushing light into the dark room. “Leo, get up! The egg is hatching!” Mikey took a deep breath and nearly gagged as the smell of body odor and rotting food struck him. He pressed a hand to his nose. “Leo?” Concern made him move into the room.

The floor was strewn with trash, an unusual state for their obsessive compulsive leader. He careful made his way to the other side of the bed. His heart twisted at the sight of his brother’s face. It was drawn and pale, dark circles rimming his eyes. And was it his imagination or had Leo lost weight. The eldest brother looked to be at least fifteen pounds lighter.

Mikey bent forward and shook his shoulder. “Leo, did you hear me? Your egg is hatching. Don’t you want to be there? Don’t you want to see your child?”

Leo didn’t move, but the light that cut into the room illuminated one eye. “I can’t.”

Mikey scowled. “Leo, you can’t be serious. This is you and Amaya’s baby we are talking about here.”

“Get out.” Leo growled, his chest tightening at the sound of her name.

“No, I won’t. You’re gonna listen to reason-“

Leo’s head lifted slightly and he snarled. “Get out!”

Mikey’s eyes widened and he took a step back, bumping an empty soda can on the floor. It rattled as it slid across the floor and banged into a wall. His expression dropped as he moved to the door. Leo watched his shadow on the far wall as he paused in the doorway. “You know, she may be gone, but we’re still here and so is your child –her child.”

As Mikey stepped out of the door, he came face to face with a very angry looking Raph. Their hot-headed brother had heard everything. He pushed past Mikey and threw the door open so hard it crashed into the wall. Leo jerked around to glare at him. “Get up!” Raph roared as he flipped on the light.

“Get out of here!”

“No! I’ve had enough of this self-pity shit! Get out of that bed or I’ll drag you out!” Raph took two menacing steps towards him.

Leo growled. “Just try.”

And that was all it took. Raph took the next three steps in one, yanking Leo out of the bed and slamming him into the wall. The leader tried to struggle against the iron grip, but failed. He was too weak from lack of food and sleep. And his will to live was nearly nonexistent. “Let go of me!”

“No! Not until you listen to us! This has got to stop! She’s gone, Leo!” Raph released him and Leo slid down the wall. “It’s time to let her go.”

“You wouldn’t say that if it were Cat.” He half mumbled.

Raph’s eyes widened and then narrowed. “It could have been her. And that scares the living hell of me.”

“Then just leave me alone!” Leo snapped.

“Do you want to die in here! Is that what you want!” Raph growled when Leo looked away. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him from the room, past a frightened looking Mikey. He shoved open the shoji screen. He marched to the center of the room and dropped Leo on his knees. “What would Master Splinter think about you now? His prize pupil. His favorite. The son he left in charge. What would he think of you, covered in filth and stinkin’ like you ain’t bathed in a month?”

“Shut up!” Leo roared, his fist balling in front of him.

“And what would she think? Do you think she’d want you like this?”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” He roared again, trying to cover his ears.

“I don’t think that she would. You’re weak. You can barely stand on your own two feet.” Raph waited for it. He knew it was coming. He wanted this. He needed to remind his brother he was alive. So, when Leo spun and tackled him, he accepted the weakened blows. They toppled through the shoji screen into the living room, where Mikey jumped aside to keep from being crushed.

In the bedroom, Donnie frowned at the egg. The shell had stopped cracking, but there was already a wide enough gap that no matter what the child would have to come out. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. Normally the hatching only took a minute or so, but now the egg was silent. He swallowed hard before he took hold of the shell and drew it apart. He was scared what he might find inside. If the child was dead, he wasn’t certain Leo would be able to handle it. The shell gave a soft creek as he pressed his thumbs in and pulled open the crack.

Inside was a tiny turtle, lying in a fetal position with a thumb tucked into its mouth. On its plastron was the remains of the yoke sac, still not fully absorbed. Don watched for one long breathless moment until it moved, ever so slightly. He, and in fact it was a he, was much smaller than the other children had been, smaller even than Mira had been and she had been the smallest so far.

Gently he lifted the infant from the bottom of the shell. He didn’t open his eyes, though his little thumb popped out of his mouth and a small noise escaped him. It was something between a whimper and a peep.

Distantly shouting could be heard. But that wasn’t Don’s priority at the moment, this tiny turtle was. He held him close as he turned and sprinted for his lab, Sarah hot on his heels. Cat, Kala and Mira stopped in the hall to stare as the shoji screen was suddenly shredded as Leo and Raph came crashing through.

Mikey backed towards them, keeping himself between the rest of their family and the two brawling brothers. Cat stepped forward as if she was going to stop them, but Mikey caught her arm. “No, Raph knows what he’s doing. Leo has to let it out.”

Yoshi and Kaz came up the hall. Yoshi’s eyes widened. “Daddy!” Cat caught him as he started to run forward.  She held him tight as she watched the scene with trepidation.

Somewhere between them rolling over the couch and slamming into the coffee table, smashing it to into a million pieces, Raph heard Yoshi cry out for him. He fought the instinct to look in his direction. He had to keep Leo going. He had to break through to him. Leo’s blows were feeble compared to their normal strength. But his brother kept firing them off one after the other. They rolled across the floor, until Leo had Raph pinned. Then the blows to his plastron slowed until they were no more than limp taps on the turtle’s chest.

Raph caught his wrist. “Feel better now?”

Leo stared at him with wide eyes. Raph had just let him beat the crud out of him. The realization hit that he hadn’t even really fought back either. “Actually….yeah, I do.”

Raph sat up, rubbing his shoulder. “Good.”

In the lab, Donnie weighed the infant and took his vitals. The little turtle seemed rather lethargic and he had yet to open his eyes. Sarah shifted nervously. “Why did he hatch so early? None of the others did.”

Donnie shook his head as he took the infants blood sugar. “I don’t know. It could have been caused by the change in environment from Leo’s room to ours. He may not have taken to it so well.” Donnie frowned at the results, they were too low. “Get the IV pack out.”

Sarah hurried across the room to the medical closet to get the IV line and needle, while Donnie took a small bowl and taped it down over the remaining yoke sac on the infant’s plastron. Sarah returned and stared at the needle in her hand. It seemed way too large for the tiny baby. She looked up at Donnie and he gave her a small smile. “It’s okay. I’ll do it. You hold him.” He laid the babe in her arms and she held him as steady as she could. “The best place is right here on the top of the foot.”

The little turtle gave a sharp cry that was shrill in the suddenly silent lair. Outside in the living room, Leo’s head shot up. His eyes widened and he shot to his feet. Fear and joy struggled for dominance inside him. He leapt over one of the couches and pushed through the others to stand in the doorway of the lab.

Sarah was standing a few feet away, her back to him. She quietly shushed the tiny being in her arms, trying to sooth its soft crying. Leo felt his feet move forward of their own accord as he walked up behind her. He stared down over her shoulder at the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. His heart sprang into his throat and threatened to block off his airway.

Feeling his presence just behind her she looked up. “Leo…” She smiled, a mixture of joy and sadness floating in her brown eyes. “Meet your son.” She turned slightly and handed the boy over to his father. She moved aside, being careful of the IV line which Don had hooked to a bag of fluids.

Leo stared down wordlessly at the infant. Gently he ran a large finger along his cheek and for the first time the babe opened his eyes. They were blue-gray, just like hers. His breath caught and before he could do anything the tears had slipped free again. Leo was slightly surprised that he had any left to shed. But these were not tears of loss or grief; they were tears of hope and love. A love not lost, just reborn.

Donnie’s hand cupped his elbow, moving him closer to the IV stand. “Sit here, Leo.”

Leo’s eyes never left the infant as he sat heavily in the armed chair. He memorized every curve of the child’s face, every detail of his skin. His eyes were closed again, his pudgy thumb stuck between his little lips. Leo’s eyes roamed the rest of his small body and when he finally lifted his head, worry was etched into them. “What’s wrong with him?”

Donnie knelt beside his chair, his tone soft. “He came a little early, so his blood sugar was a little too low. I’m giving him a sugar solution to help boost his levels.” Leo’s eyes shifted to the small bowl taped to his son’s plastron. “The yoke sack will be absorbed in a few days. But for now it needs to be protected.”

The others slowly crept into the room. Mikey smiled and Raph grinned. “Told you it was a boy.”

Cat chuckled behind him. “He’s so tiny.”

Kala knelt beside Leo and brushed her fingers along the small arm. “He’s precious and perfect.”

Leo smiled at her. It was weak but it was a smile, something he thought he’d never do again. And the pain in his chest lessened just a bit. “Thanks guys.”

Sarah stroked his head and the infant released his thumb to yawn. “Have you decided on a name?”

Leo nodded and his voice cracked slightly when he spoke. “Shinta, after the priest that raised Amaya.”

She smiled softly. “At least I can pronounce it.”

The others chuckled lightly and Leo’s smile grew just a little. He looked down at the child in his arms again. _Can you see him, saiai? He is so beautiful, just like you._

**Epilogue**

The grass crunched softly under his large feet. It was a lovely day. Spring was just beginning to give way to summer. Above him sang blue jays and larks. And somewhere a dove sang a solitary song. In one hand was the tiny bonsai tree, rescued from neglect and lovingly brought back to life. In the other hand was cradled the small six month old. His little fingers playing with the chain around his father’s neck. The blue stone glistened in the afternoon sun, matching the dazzling blue sky above them.

At last he stopped and set aside the bonsai tree, before kneeling down beside the grave. He shifted Shinta to his lap and smiled down at him. “This is your mother, Shinta. You’ll never get to meet her, but she loved you so much.” The tiny turtle waved his arms and gurgled happily.

Leo’s gaze shifted to the ground where little flowers were just starting to grow. “Amaya, this is our son. He came a little early to this world, but maybe that was because I needed him so badly. He’s getting stronger every day and Donnie says he’s catching up quickly to where he should be.” He sighed. “I’ll watch out for him, for both of us. And he will know you, because I’ll tell him about you every day. He will know how much you loved him.”

The warm wind swept up and twirled around them. He closed his eyes, listening. “Saiai,” it seemed to whisper in his ear. He could almost feel warm fingers brush his cheek. “Listen, Shinta. You can hear her voice.”

In his lap, Shinta stilled. His eyes grew round as a woman, only he could see, knelt down to kiss him on his round head. He smiled up at her. The memory would fade with time, but that loving sensation would linger with him the rest of his life.

The wind ceased and Leo sighed. He set Shinta in the grass beside him and took up the small shovel he’d brought. Beside the marker, he dug a small hole and set the bonsai tree in it. Here it would grow and remember the tears that had been shed, the love that had been shared and keep the secrets of the future that had yet to be realized.

He dusted his hands. “I love you always, my Amaya. Watch over us, until we meet again.” He lifted little Shinta into his arms. “Come on, son. Let’s go home. I heard Cat say something about hamburgers.” He paused in his stride with a little chuckle. “You’re lucky you’re not eating solid foods yet.”

Shinta turned his head to peek over his father’s shoulder at the woman who now stood near the bonsai tree. Her smile was as brilliant as the sun.


End file.
